A Slytherin and Gryffindor times FOUR!
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore finds a new way to bring the houses together will Hermione stand aside or join in? And what is up with draco Malfoy being nice? HGDM PLEASE READ p.s. this story used to be Hogwarts Dance Queen but I changed the title. Please read
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Dance Queen

By: MiaSlytherinPrincezz72

I hope you all like it. It's my first so Good luck to me.

Parings:

Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass/ Harry Potter

Ron Weasley/ Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini/ Ginny Weasley

I do NOT own anything all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I love her books though.

Ch 1 DDR

Hermione Granger was a simple girl. She barely wore any make-up, she wore clothes at least 1 size to big for her to hide her figure and was a dorky bookworm...or so everyone thought. In the wizarding world that was what she was, a dorky bookworm, but in the muggle world she was someone completely different. She was a total babe and Ms.Popular, but let's get on with the story. Hermione walked down the stairs from the 6th year girl's dormitory to see everyone of Gryffindor house huddled around the bulletin board.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw one of her best friends Harry Potter get free from the huge pile of students

"I dont know I couldn't get a good look at it, but maybe Ginny will know." He said as he started to walk toward the redhead. Ginny was crawling under someone out from the front of the group.

"No fair you guys. I want to do it to. Its sounds like SO much fun." Ginny said in a whiny voice, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why are we lucky, Gin?" Harry asked the question on Hermione's mind.

"Dumbledore put up a flyer saying everyone in 6th and 7th year get to take a special class to promote house unitity. 6th years take a class called Game Tame, not sure what you will be doing it didn't say, and 7th years will be taking parenting class. You will have to tell me everything when you guys have it. You will wont you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course Ginny we will, after we go to it." Harry answered.

Hermione who had been listening intently to Ginny said "We should get to breakfast. Has anyone seen Ron?" She asked.

"I'm over here" came the muffled reply. By now the group had dissipated and was talking with friends about the new class or, like Ginny, telling other people about what it had said. Poor Ron was the unlucky chap who had been in the very front and when everyone rushed over to see he was left to trampled and pushed and shoved around.

Ron currently lay on the ground, getting up slowly.

Ginny started laughing at her brother "I told you to wait." She told him, helping him the rest of the way up.

Ron dusted himself off. "Yah well I thought that maybe people would ASK me to move instead of putting their hands on me."

"Now that we know that Ron hasn't suffered any brain damage, let's head down to breakfast." Hermione said and started for the portrait hole.

Just before entering the Great Hall, none other than THE Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin himself followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson came up from hell. (The dungeons, little humor there)

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. The Mudblood and Pothead with their loyal followers the blood traitors." Malfoy sneered,

"Why don't you go back to your master, pureblood scum." Ron sneered back at him.

"How dare you." Malfoy said.

In a flash both Malfoy and Ron had their wands pointed at the other ready with curses in mind. Hermione being the Gryffindor and Head Girl she is walked right in between them, wands and all, and put up her hands in front of them.

"Stop it. Both of you. NOW!" Hermione said with a strong voice even thought she was a little scared of the fact that Malfoy had his wand pointed at her.

"Your, unfortunately, are Head Boy Malfoy, you should know better than to converse in a fight. You need to set an example for the younger years." 'He is only doing this to be able to get Ron in trouble' Hermione thought. 'Heads never get in trouble my ass.'

"Ron you should know better than to listen to the Malfoy and all the idiotic stuff that comes out of his mouth, and lower your wand now, before I hex you both into next year" With that said Hermione stomped off into the Great Hall for a peaceful second of peace.

(I know that sounded weird, but it fit.)

Hermione sat down at her usual spot and began to fill her plate with a grapefruit, a bowl of fruit loops, and apple juice. (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else she would have for breakfast, and I know fruit loops are muggle but who cares it MY story)

Ron. Harry and Ginny followed her into the Great Hall after a few seconds of a staring contest, which Ron thought he won and Malfoy thought he had won. "I'm sorry Mione, but sometimes Malfoy just... I just want to pound his blonde head into the ground."

Ron piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, potatoes, and pancakes. Just as he was about to lift his fork and take a bite of what he had concocted Professor Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"Attention students please put down your forks for a minute while and listen while I explain the flyer." Ron grimly put down his fork and gave the Professor and cold glare. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sniggered at his annoyance.

"Hopefully most of you saw the notice on the common rooms." The old Professor heard a few of his students groan holding wrists or eyes. "For all 6th years first period will be free for the entire year." All the 6th years cheered, except for Hermione of course. "Second period for all 6th years will be Game Tame, they shall report to the Great Hal for this class. Seventh years will have first period be parenting class. Parenting class is for the first semester and that will be the only class for that semester. That is all, please continue eating."

All the students went back to doing just that. "Wow, you guys are SO lucky!!! I wish I could take that class, it sounds like SO much fun!!!" Ginny said.

"Actually Gin, I wish I didn't have that class. I have a feeling I know what we are going to be doing." Hermione replied, taking a bite out of her grapefruit. "Why not Herm? I think it sounds fun. Right Ron?" Harry asked the redhead who couldn't answer because he had taken a bit more than he could chew. After a second Ron swallowed his food and said "Yah I think it will be great. Why dont you Herm?" He asked Hermione.

"Because, Dumbledore said that ALL of the 6th years would be in the class including-." Hermione was cut off as a certain 2 boys growled "Malfoy" "Yep that right we already have potions with him now another class that lasts all year long."

"Great. Just damn great." Ron muttered.

"Come on lets go back to the common room breakfast is over." Harry said getting up.

"Yah, I think I will take a nap Croockshanks woke me up at 2am this morning because he had caught a mouse and wanted to give it to me as a present. It was really gross."

Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way to Gryffindor tower, while Ginny took her departure to charms class.

"Password?" The Fat lady asked them when they got to the portrait.

"Silly Gillyweed." Hermione said. (I couldn't think of a better password)

Harry and Ron started a game of chess as Hermione went to take her nap.

Hermione awoke to the sound of a CRASH! She went and opened the door and looked down the staircase at to see Harry and Ron looking like the fell or tripped. Hermione tried to hold back her giggles; obviously they had tried to come up to her dorm like last year. Finally the giggles won and she started laughing as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry to wake you Hermione, but we're late for Game Tame." Harry said after standing up and dusting himself off. Hermione abrubtly stopped laughing. She looked at Harry as if he had told her that Voldemort himself was standing behind her, back from the dead, making bunny ears and wearing a pink tutu with a black top hat. Immediately she took hold of Ron and Harry's shirts and pulled them out the portrait.

"How can we be late? I am NEVER late!! Emphasis on the NEVER!!!" Hermione said, well more like screamed.

"If you rip our shirts then we will be even later than we are now." Harry said but it didn't matter because they were standing out side the Great Hall trying to catch their breath before they went inside. They walked inside, and gasped at what they saw. Inside the Great Hall all the tables were gone replaced by bean bags and couches of all colors. There were snack tables on the sides of the hall. Some students were hanging out and talking to their friends, but most were over were there were 3 TVs set up. One had Guitar Hero and a half-blood Hufflepuff was playing it, one had a Mario game two of the Ravenclaws were playing and the last had a mat set up. It was DDR. They walked over to see a Hufflepuff named Aliza ending her song. She had got a C on beginner.

'Oh no this if awful, they are awful. Ok Hermione, just watch and dont say or do anything and no one will find out how amazingly awesome you are at this game.' Hermione thought. 'This should be easy.'

After about 20 minutes of person after person going up and get D's and E's Hermione had had enough. She was good. She had practiced all summer AND had won the DDR completion t her Dad's country club. 'I'm going to show these people what a muggleborn can do.' Once a Ravenclaw boy named Michel was finished she started to step forward when Harry put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hermione! What are you doing? You dont know how to do this do you?" He asked afraid that she would be upset if she didn't get and A.

"Don't worry Harry; I know what I am doing." But, before she could even reach the mat none other than Draco Malfoy stepped in front of her and said "Another one of the old idiot's ideas for house unitity. Like I would ever play or touch something made by a muggle." He looked at Hermione "Like you Mudblood." He sneered at her. Hermione had to restrain Harry and Ron from jumping Malfoy and putting him in a headlock. But it was hard Harry and Ron weren't the 11 year old boys they use to be, since Quidditch the both had gotten a lot stronger. Thinking fast Hermione grabbed a glass of water out of a fellow Gryffindors hand and poured it onto their heads.

Spluttering Harry said "Hermione what was that for?" Harry took off his glasses and tried them on his soaking wet shirt then cast a drying charm on himself and Ron. She sighed when were they ever going to learn not to let Malfoy get to them. "I thought you needed to chill." With that Malfoy burst out laughing along with his Slytherin posse. So, Hermione grabbed another glass of water and dumped it onto his head. 'Well' Hermione thought 'That finally shut him up.' Malfoy stared at her for a second then cast a drying charm on himself and fixed his hair. (Ok so Draco no longer wears his hair are slicked back because he look Blah) "You will regret that Mudblood." He snarled. "Purebloods are better at everything an anything than you mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors."

'Oh am I going to show him' she thought. "Oh yah well lets see you do it then. I'm sure all of us would absolutely LOVE to see the famous Slytherin Prince do something muggle." Hermione heard some of the student yell 'yah' and 'let's see you do it'.

Malfoy looked at the mat then at Hermione. "I will admit that I can't do this...whatever it is, but I bet u can either." He said with all the cockiness he thought he deserved.

"Or any of you for that matter." He added as an after thought. "Your right Malfoy. None of them can do it or at least do it well but, I know that I can." Hermione said challengingly.

"Alright then" He said pointing to the mat "Prove it." Malfoy had thought he had caught her, but oh was he ever wrong. "Ok I will, but first I need to change. My robes will get in the way." Hermione answered. She took her wand from her robes pocket and tapped her head. She now stood in a black cammy with 'A.D.I.D.A.S.' on it with Slytherin green butt shorts with witch in white sparkly letters on the butt. She was not wear and shoes but one sock black with green polka dots and one green with black polka dots. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail with a pony tail that changed colors from green, to black, to silver, to green again. "HERMIONE!" She heard 2 male voices yell. She then felt a robe

being draped over her. Harry had taken off his robe and put it on her shoulders. "I will get to hot wearing my school uniform. Will you just chill. It's not a big deal, I dress like this during the summer, and going to malls were there are a lot more guys there than here."

She heard most of the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws yell 'what's a mall?' or 'Why did she go to a wall'. "A mall is a big building with a lot of stores in it for shopping." Now everyone who was confused wasn't any more. "Let the games begin." Hermione said looking at Malfoy as she stepped onto the mat.

Author: Me again. I know I know a cliffhanger well it will make you review and I WANT REVIES!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Heads Dorm

_She heard most of the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws yell 'what's a mall?' or 'Why did she go to a wall'. "A mall is a big building with a lot of stores in it for shopping." Now everyone who was confused wasn't any more. "Let the games begin." Hermione said looking at Malfoy as she stepped onto the mat. _

Hermione chose the song Dance Dance by Fall out Boy. Hermione's feet were moving like lighting. Up, down, left, right, double jump, back and left jump. When she finished her song she had gotten an AA. People all around her were cheering.

"Wow Hermione. That was amazing." Harry said handing her a glass of water. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

After a few second of drinking she said "Sorry Harry, learning to play DDR is not something that can be taught. You have to practice and get good at it."

"Oh well, I guess I should practice." Harry said though he made no move toward the mat.

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. He didn't want to embarrass himself and doing this would defiantly be embarrassing. "So, does anyone want me to do another song?" Hermione asked the crowd that had gathered around her. She heard loud cheering. "Son no one wants me to do another one?" She asked again teasing them. "Ok ok, I'll do another one."

Hermione stepped on to the mat and flipped through the songs. She found one called 'Flow'. "This next one I am about to do speeds up in the middle." She started the song.

Jump, step, step, jump. She was very good and got a marvelous or perfect on all the arrows. Again Hermione got an AA. "Does anyone else want to try?" She asked after her second song. All she heard was silence from the crowd. "Ok if no one volunteers I will pick someone." She said. A Hufflepuff girl stepped up. "I'll do it." She told Hermione.

"Ok," She turned toward the crowd, "I am going to take a minute to catch my breath." Hermione walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Harry and Ron came a joined her.

"Hermione what does A.D.I.D.A.S mean?" Ron said looking at her shirt. "It's a shoe company, Ron." She answered.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in and went to talk to Draco Malfoy.

"Wonder why she's going to talk to him?" Ron questioned.

"Probably to tell him he has been expelled for being found trying to bring back Voldemort." Harry said.

"Harry! We don't even know if he is one. She probably wants to talk to him about being Head Boy." Hermione said with a glare.

She didn't like accusing people of being or doing something without proof, and fortunately for her and unfortunately for Harry they didn't have any evidence. No one could tell by the way the both hate each other but, Hermione Granger had had a crush on Draco Malfoy since he had saved her life out on the battle field. No one except her knew he had done that. Not even Draco himself. He had shot a curse at a deatheater right as he was saying the killing curse behind Hermione's back. He never saw who he had saved just knew he had saved someone.

"Well if she is wouldn't that mean she would come talk..." Ron stopped talking as Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"Ms.Granger, would you please accompany me to the heads dorm? I would like to show it to you and Mr. Malfoy here." She said in a neutral voice.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said standing up.

"And would you please consider putting on your school uniform?" Professor McGonagall said glancing at Hermione's choice in clothing.

Hermione looked down at her self then back at her Professor. "Yes." She said and had the grace to blush. Hermione quickly changed her clothing back to the required uniform, grabbed her school stuff, said bye to Harry and Ron, who were glaring at Malfoy, and headed out the door to her new dorm.

Professor McGonagall led them to the 5th floor to a portrait of a man and a woman.

"Here is your Heads quarter. You both will come up with a password on your own." With that said she left the 2 students to come up with a password. This should be fun.

Hermione, trying to make peace asked "What do you want the password to be Malfoy?"

She felt like she was giving him the key to her heart. He would suggest something offensive.

"How about Mudblood?" Malfoy said annoying her to no end.

"How about Stupid Slytherin?" She suggested back.

Clearly this was not going to go well. The people in the portrait were watching the affair and thought that they were so in love with each other that they would burst into a puddle of lovey dovey goo. "How about Shakespeare." The woman in the portrait said startling the 2 students out of their staring contest.

"I like that, but why Miss?" Hermione asked the portrait.

"Do you not know who we are?" She asked gesturing between her and her husband, who had not said a word, but looked like he was trying to control his laughter about something. Hermione had to think about it. She looked at the woman then her husband. 'Who are they? They seem familiar, but were have I seen them.' She gave it some more thought and suddenly it clicked.

A look of realization crossed her face. "Who are Romeo and Juliet aren't you?" Hermione said. Juliet nodded. "That's why you suggested Shakespeare. Well what do you think about it Malfoy?" She turned to Malfoy.

"Ok that works for me." He said back not really caring as long as he could get away from her.

Suddenly Romeo burst out laughing. "What is it?" Juliet asked.

"It's just...hahaha...they seem so like...hahaha ...you and I when we were young." He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Draco said at the same time. "We are nothing like you two. We are NOT in love with each other." Draco said. "Take it back. NOW!!!" He said threateningly.

"Ok, fine I take back. Jeez can't a dead guy get a break?" Romeo said.

"You can have a break after you let us in." Draco said, still peeved at being told that someone thought he was in love with Hermione Granger. When the truth was, that he DID love Hermione Granger, he had since she had slapped him in third year. No one had ever had the courage to stand up to him before.

"Yes, you may enter." Romeo said and it the portrait opened, under his breath he said "You spoiled brat."

Hermione and Draco entered and gasped at what they saw.

Author: That's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The heads Dorm part 2

I hope you like!!!

"_Yes, you may enter." Romeo said and it the portrait opened, under his breath he said "You spoiled brat." _

_Hermione and Draco entered and gasped at what they saw. _

The common room was colored gold and silver. There were 2 couches one silver, one gold, there was a dark wooden coffee table in between them. The floor was dark hard wood like the table. There were 4 doors. One that they had just entered, 2 for their rooms. Hermione's had H.G. on it. Hermione decided it meant Head Girl because Draco's had H.B. on it. The last one was the bathroom. It was in between hers and Draco's rooms. She never noticed that Draco had walked over to the bathroom door.

"Holy crap, this tub is HUGE. Not like mine at Malfoy Manor, but it's like the prefects bathroom in here." Draco yelled from the door.

Hermione walked over and looked inside. The tub was about the size of a small swimming pool. There were 2 showers with black curtains with an anti-peek spell so if _someone_ tries to peek they get a shock and their clothes catch on fire. Hermione moved just in time as Draco turned around.

"Watch were you're going, Mudblood." He said and walked over to the coffee table were there was a purple envelope. Hermione snatched it just as he was about to grab it.

"I think it's for me, Granger." He said looking peeved that she stole his letter.

"Actually I think it's for me." She said and started to open it, but Draco snatched it back.

"It's for me, Granger."

Hermione grabbed the letter, but Draco didn't let go. A small game of Tug-of-War was played between them. Hermione got a hold of it when she stamped on Draco's foot and he let go to grab his foot. Hermione looked at the front of the envelope and blushed. She was so embarressed.

"Why are you blushing, Granger? Is it a love letter fro Potter? Or maybe its from the weasel." He sneered.

'Actually I wish it was a love letter from you.' Hermione thought but the words she said were "Actually, it's a letter from Professor Dumbledore to the both of us and, though it is NONE of your business, I am NOT dating Harry or Ron. They are my friends which you only seem to have 1 of, unlike me who has more than you can count." Hermione was angry. Heck, she was pissed. He thought she was dating Harry or Ron.

"I happen to have a lot of friends." Draco said angrily back at her. Not acknowledging that he had been wrong. Malfoy's were never wrong. Just like they were never drunk just tipsy, sick they were under the weather if they were sick because Malfoy's were never under the weather. Malfoy's wouldn't breath if they didn't need air to live just so they could be superior to others.

"Oh ya, name five." Hermione said back just as angrily.

"Ok, fine I will. Blaise is number one. Pansy is two." He started.

"Pansy doesn't count she's your girlfriend." Hermione said.

"WHAT!? Pansy isn't my girlfriend. I would never date her in a million years. She is a slut." He stated mater of factly. A look of revulsion crossed his face like he had just ate something that was 3 weeks passed it's expiration date, then backed in octopus and sheep guts.

"Now instead of having me list my friends, why don't we just open the damn letter?" Draco said with tension in his voice.

"Fine." Hermione opened the letter and started to read it.

"Dear Ms.Granger and Mr. Malfoy,

I do hope everything is going well. There are just a few things I would like to run over with you. The Head Boy and Girl are responsible for planning the Quidditch matches, prefects meetings, and dances. Now I would like for you two to plan a Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day ball. Your rooms are designed to be your dream rooms. Equipped with magical and muggle technolegy.

Please try to get along and form a truce.

Sincerely Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

After Hermione had finished reading it aloud she looked to see Draco opening his door. Draco gasped and just stared into his room. Silently Hermione walked over to look at his room. She would have gasped if it weren't for the fact that she was trying to be quiet.

Inside his room almost- everything was black. The walls, the carpet, the bed covers were all black. But one wall had a large white square on it. Underneath it was a mahogany desk. On the desk seemed to be art supplies. Hermione didn't know he drew, because he obviously was supposed to paint a mural on it. Also he had a big black couch which was gray. The border around the walls and 2 windows was a light gray. His closet was like as big as the bathroom. In the very corner of his room, which was big by the way, was a baby black grand piano. Hermione never even knew that Draco played and she didn't know that he had no intention of any one finding out about his talent.

Draco turned around with fire in his eyes. Hermione felt terrified, but didn't show it.

"Listen carefully Mudblood, I don't want you in or near my room. I stay away from yours you stay away from mine. Clear?" He asked

Hermione, who was irritated that he was being a jerk, said "Crystal."

With that Draco walked into his room slamming the door in her face.

Hermione stared at the door for a few seconds then walked over to her room remembering that it was her dream room she would be entering. She grabbed the door knob took a deep and walked in. She was speechless at what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truce

Some people have said that there is no emotion in my story well there will be in this chap.

_Hermione stared at the door for a few seconds then walked over to her room remembering that it was her dream room she would be entering. She grabbed the door knob took a deep and walked in. She was speechless at what she saw. _

'How did they know what I would like? But this is perfect.' Hermione was ecstatic. She had always dreamed of a perfect room and now she had one. A room where she could dream and be herself not the know-it-all bookworm that everyone always seemed to think she was.

Her room was fairly large with light hard wood floor. Her bed was a four poster with light pink hangings that were currently drawn back. Her bed comforter was light lavender with lavender and light pink pillows. Her walls were a light cream color. Her desk was like her floor, but she realised it had a white laptop computer on it. The one from her old room. 'I thought that muggle devices weren't aloud at Hogwarts, but I guess the Head Girl is an exception.' Hermione then noticed a set of white double doors. 'It couldn't be.' Hermione thought. She walked over to them and opened them. She gasped. 'Yes it was. A balcony.' Hermione had wanted one since she had been a little girl, everytime she moved to a new house she always told her Dad that she wanted a balcony but never got one.

Hermione had a great view of the grounds. She could see some second year Hufflepuffs swimming in the black lake with the giant, and some third year Ravenclaws looking at them like they were idiots then going back to reading their books.

Hermione turned around to continue looking at her room. She went over to her closet and opened it. Inside were her clothes from her trunk and some her mother had sent her that she would never wear. 'It's pretty.' She said holding up a pink halter top with sparkles on it. 'But I could never wear it here. The Know-it-all I am here would never wear something like this.' Hermione put it back on to the rack and walked out of her closet.

Next to the door leading to the common room was a stereo system. Hermione ran over and flipped through the cds that were on the table next to it. She had some cds from the store and others that friends had made. Such as Hermione's mix, Mia's Hip Hop, and her favorite made by her B.F.F. Tom, Kira's Hot Hits 2.

Hermione popped the cd in and went to number 21. The song Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavinge with out the lyrics. Hermione started to sing. She had a wonderful voice, but never would let anyone hear her because she thought she was awful.

Draco came out of his room after hearing what he called awfulness and trash and knocked on Hermione's door. Of course she couldn't hear him cause the music and her singing was loud, but still good. Draco started to pound on the door.

"Granger, Granger Open this door NOW!!!" Draco yelled.

Hermione finally heard him, turned the music down and opened the door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked her voice annoyed that he had interrupted.

"I want you to turn down that racket you call music. It's terrible and I am trying to concentrate." Draco said.

"Fine, all you had to do was ask nicely." Hermione said and shut the door in his face.

Draco stared at the door for a while Hermione's words ringing in his pretty little head. 'All I have to do is ask nicely and she will do it...maybe if I nicely ask for a truce we could have one.' Draco walked back to Hermione's room but before knocking he heard her singing. 'Wow she has a wonderful voice.' He thought. The song she was singing was Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. But he didn't know that.

Hermione pushed the button to change the song to Beautiful Disaster. She started to sing. She got half way through the song when she heard a soft knock on her door. 'Oh no,' She thought 'they probably heard me singing and now are going to tell the whole school I can't sing or use it as black mail.' She walked over to the door and said "Who is it?"

"It's Draco can I talk to you?" Hermione froze when she heard how sweet his voice was.

"Why?" She asked back unsure of his intentions.

"Look, since we're heads now and will be working together I thought maybe we could call a truce." He said. With that Hermione opened the door and stared at him.

"Fine we can call a truce." Hermione started to shut the door again but Draco stopped her. "What?" She asked.

"...uh...you...youhaveareallynicevoice." He said, but his words were all jumbled up so she couldn't understand him.

"What? Slow down I can't understand you."

Draco took a deep breath and said "You have a nice voice."

Hermione stared at him thinking he had said the truth, and then she glared at him.

"Why are you lying?" She asked.

"What? I'm not. You really have a good voice." He said, surprised that she didn't think so.

"Yah right. I know I can't sing. You call a truce then insult me, you are so rude." She said anger lacing her voice. She tried to shut the door on him but he grabbed it, opened it, pushed her out of the way, and stepped into the room.

"Hey what are you doing get out. Or do you want me to go in your room." She said one hand on hip.

"Listen, I can prove you are a good singer. All you need to do is sing." Draco said his familiar smirk in place on that adorably annoying face of his.

"How can I trust you?" She asked. Never trust a sneaky, sexy, Slytherin.

"I don't know. But we did make a truce so trust that I will keep my word." Draco said.

"Why would I trust anything that you say?" She inquired.

"Because Malfoy's always keep their word. Now pick a song and sing." He said determined to get this girl to at least sing and believe that she could sing.

"Fine." She went to her stereo and picked the song Toxic.

She stared to sing and Draco quietly cast a spell. He had used this to perfect his sexy voice. When she finished singing she looked at him. He clapped.

"Ok so how exactly are you going to show to me that I can sing?"

"Well while you were singing I cast a spell that recorded your voice the way that I hear it." He said, and then cast the replay spell. A tiny play sign floated out of his wand and he tapped it with his wand smirking all the while. Suddenly Hermione's voice floated out and she finally heard how wonderful she was. She sat down on her bed next to Draco and just listened.

"That's really me?" She said once it was over.

"That's really you, Hermione." He said. Hermione gasped and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"You... you called me Hermione." She said, blushing.

"Is that ok? I thought since we made a truce that we should call each other by our first names but we dont have to if" Draco was cut off by Hermione putting a finger to his lips saying "That's fine we can do that, Draco." Hermione just loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. She pulled her finger away and scooted to the middle and sat Indian style. 'Well' she thought 'If we're going to have a truce then we might as well get to know each other.' She patted the spot in front of her.

"What?" He asked suspicious.

"Well, we have a truce after 6 years of fighting and when never really knew each other. So let's get to know each other." Hermione said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco inquired as he sat cross-legged on the bed in front of her.

"We're going to play a game called 21 questions. How you play is I ask you a question and you, truthfully, tell me the answer. Then you ask me a question and I, truthfully, tell you the answer. Ok?" She asked. It was muggle game and she didn't know if he would play or not.

"Ok that sounds fun. Ladies first." He said.

"My first question is...

Sorry I know you all want to find out what happens and what her first question is but I need to get off the computer. So until next time.

P.S. I do NOT own anything, except for Tom and Hermione's dream room, its my dream room. Love Ya. REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sleep Over

This chap. may be a little short but i am dead tried and have a science test to study for. Please be forgiving with the reviews.

"_Ok that sounds fun. Ladies first." He said. _

"_My first question is... _

"...what is your favorite book?" She asked.

"That's what you want to know? I mean come on can't you think of anything better than that?" He asked.

"Just answer the question, Draco." She said irritated that he was making fun of her question.

"Fine, my favorite book is our potions textbook." He said with a smirk on his face.

"That is not an answer. Other than school books. A book you read for fun. Not your text book." Hermione glared at him.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. My favorite book is...hold for dramatic effect...Everything you want to know about potions and some you don't want to know By Severus Snape." He said proudly.

Hermione stared at him mouth a gap.

"What?" He asked.

"One, you just said another book about potions, and two, it was written by Snape?" Hermione thought he was lying.

"Yes, I happen to like potions and Severus is my godfather so why wouldn't I enjoy a book written by him?"

Hermione was beyond irritated. "Ok, fine. I believe you, but I want you to tell me a book that doesn't involve potions."

"Ok, my favorite non potions related book is Constellations and how to identify them by Kira Elizabeth."

"Why do you like it?" She asked not realizing it was Draco's turn to ask a question.

"As much as I would like to answer that Hermione, it is my turn to ask you a question. My question is...hmmm..." Draco pondered his question. He tapped his chin in a showy fashion.

"I want to know what your favorite animal is." Draco asked, a hint of pink in his cheeks thinking Hermione would laugh at him. Surprisingly she didn't but answered.

"My favorite animal is a guinea pig, and before you ask a guinea pig is a small rodent." Hermione said already knowing the question forming on his lips.

"My next question is why do you hate Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You just had to ask that didn't you?" He said teasingly.

"I just want to know. I'm curious. So just tell me." Hermione said.

"I don't like Potter because he thinks he's all that just because he defeated Voldemort. Twice. And he goes around thinking he is better just because he is famous." Draco answered.

"But Harry doesn't want to be famous. He would rather be a nobody with a loving family, than a famous person with 2 dead parents." Hermione explained to him.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "I never thought of it that way."

"Well now you can stop hating him." She said. This was working out great. If Harry and Draco were friends or would at least get along then she might have a chance with Draco with one of her friends supporting her.

"No I can't he still hates me remember? Anyways my question for you is do _you _hate me?" Draco had wanted to know this for a long time. Actually, since they had formed thier truce which was like 15 minute ago.

"Why would you think that I hate you? For the past 15 minute we have had a truce. No, of course I don't hate you." Hermione said, feeling sad that he had thought that.

"Ok, thanks your turn." He said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"My question is a little personal. Promise tat you won't take offence?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"I promise, just ask the question already." Draco said looking at her small delicate hand holding his bigger one. Hermione pulled her hand back when she noticed he noticed she was holding it.

"Are or were you ever a deatheater?" Hermione held her breath waiting for him to explode and say this whole truce was a stupid idea and then blame said stupid idea on her. Surprisingly he didn't explode, but calmly said

"No, I never was nor am I now a deatheater. I thought the Voldemort was a big asshole who thought if you weren't pureblood that you didn't deserve to live on the earth. Plus he wasn't even pureblood himself. I am glad Potter killed him."

"Wow." was all Hermione could say.

"Yah I know a whole 2 minuets without taking a breath that must be a new record." He said.

Hermione it him on his shoulder with the back of her hand. Draco feigned fake hurt.

"Git." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"My next question is have you or would you ever date Potter or the weasel?" He asked. 'Oh he just had to ask that question.'

"NO! I would never date either of them. They are my friends Draco. I like them as friends, though they can be really over protective at times. They are like brothers to me. What is your favorite place to study?"

The questions went on and on for hours. Some easy, some a little more difficult. One of the questions Draco asked was 'Who do you want to go out with?' Hermione had stuttered out a soft you but he hadn't heard, or so she thought but really he had heard but instead asked what she said and she had said more clearly 'No one, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You can never trust a boy, and a Slytherin to boot, with a secret.'

Hermione and Draco had fallen a sleep after another 3 hours, but Draco had never went back to his room.

In the morning Hermione felt a presence next to her. She tried to move but who ever was in the bed with her had a protective arm around her waist. She turned her head and was surprised to see the Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, still asleep. 'Aww' she thought. 'He looks like an angel when he sleeps.' Hermione was about to go back to sleep when she realized that she was in pajamas. 'I didn't change last night, and if I did I certainly wouldn't wear this.' Hermione was wearing her silk pink cammy with silk pink shorts.

'But if I didn't change myself how did I...?' She looked at Draco still asleep. She lifted the covers to see him in his boxers. 'No he wouldn't. He couldn't.' She thought she was starting to panic when a little house elf named Dobby popped in quietly next to her.

"Good morning Miss Hermione. Dobby was the one to change you into more suitable sleep wear. He used magic and didn't touch her. Dobby knows how to treat a lady and would never do that miss. Dobby also changed Master Draco too."

He said all rushed afraid that she would be mad. Hermione looked at Dobby though she was mad that house elf's didn't have freedom, she was glad Draco hadn't done it. 'Wait did he say he changed Draco to?'

"Thank you, Dobby, but I have a question. Why didn't you move Master Draco back to his room?" Hermione watched as Dobby's eyes widened, then went back to thier normal size.

"Because Dobby thought that you and Master Draco looked very cute together. If Master Creevey were around Dobby would've had him take a picture, but couldn't find him. Dobby must be going Miss, but Dobby wanted to tell you what he had done and welcome you back." Those were the last words Dobby said and then popped back to the kitchens.

Hermione was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she looked at the clock. It was 8:30 classes started in half an hour.

"DRACO!!!" She yelled once she figured he wouldn't let go until he was awake. Draco, from his abrupt awakening, tumbled out of bed and fell onto the floor. He looked around then noticed a laughing girl on the bed.

"What may I ask is so funny, Hermione?" He was irritated that he had not only waked him up but had made him fall out of bed. He got back up and sat on the bed.

"You look ridiculous." In truth he did. His hair was all tousled and he had that glazed look in his eyes. The one people get when they first wake up.

"Well you dont look any better, babe." He said. Her hair, like his, was a mess.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" He questioned. Hermione suddenly remembered the reason she had got him up.

"DRACO!!!" Again Draco was flung out of the bed and onto the floor.

"What? What is it?" Draco said staring at her like she had seen a ghost which wasn't so uncommon in Hogwarts.

"We have 15 minutes to get to class." Hermione started to get up when she felt a tug on her wrist. By now Draco was back in bed, lying down. He tugged Hermione down with him and put his arm back around her.

"Draco, stop I have classes to go to and things to do. Let Go!" Hermione said trying to wrestle out of his grip. But his grip only became tighter.

"Stop Hermione, besides I want to sleep more." Hermione glared at him, though the glare was gone unnoticed because Draco had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Fine then go back to your room but I need to get ready." She tried in fain to untangle herself from Draco who had wrapped a leg around one of hers and just wouldn't let go if life depended on it.

"Mmmm want to stay here forever." He said drowsily.

"Draco, please I need to get ready." She was almost desperate. She didn't want to be late on the first day back.

"Why do you need to go anyway? It's Saturday." He said, pointing over to the calendar on the wall. She looked over and saw it. She started to lay back down when she noticed that a certain 2 people were standing in the door way. 'Oh no this is SO not good.'

Yes I know another cliff hanger, but it will keep you reading and reviewing. Cause the more review I get the faster and longer I write. Please review!! PLEASE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know what you are all thinking, but its not Harry and Ron. I hope you like.

Chapter 6: That went well

"_Why do you need to go anyway? It's Saturday." He said, pointing over to the calendar on the wall. She looked over and saw it. She started to lay back down when she noticed that a certain 2 people were standing in the door way. 'Oh no this is SO not good.' _

The four stared at each other for a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to Hermione and Draco.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco questioned. The 2 people who were looking at him and Hermione were not Harry and Ron but Draco's two best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"We came to see why you weren't in the great hall. You missed breakfast." Blaise said, still stunned at what he saw in front of him. "Looks like you had some fun." Blaise continued.

Draco looked at Hermione, then back at Blaise, then the bed, then Blaise again,

"No, we didn't do anything. I swear." Hermione said. She knew what Blaise thought and he was TOTALLY wrong.

"Yah, like I would believe Mudblood scum." Blaise said. Pansy was still just staring at the scene.

Before Hermione had the chance to defend herself Draco had shot out of bed and had his wand pointed at his friend's neck.

"Don't you EVER say that foul, loathsome, evil word again! Do I make my self clear?"

Blaise shoved the wand away and said "Why do you care?" Blaise was looking at him suspiciously.

"Because just a few hours ago Hermione and I became friends. So you insult her, you insult me and people who insult me have a strange thing of disappearing."

"Why would she want to be friends with you?" Pansy questioned. Draco gave her a glare the she hastily went on "I mean she is a Gryffindor. As far as I know Gryffindors all hate Slytherins? What happened to change?" Pansy was a curious one, wasn't she?

"I can answer that." Hermione said getting up from the bed and standing next to Draco.

"Last night Draco suggested, since we are Heads, that we form a truce. We will have to be working together and it would be easier to get along, than to fight all the time, and the reason Draco was in my bed was because we were talking last night and we fell asleep." Hermione's cheeks turned a nice rosy color.

"And you have pajama's on?" Pansy was a really curious one.

"Actually i don't know how that happened. Do you Hermione?" Draco asked turning to look at her.

"Yes. Last night a house elf, named Dobby, came and changed us. He used magic, of course. He would never touch a student." Hermione explained and hoped they bought it.

"Oh, that's fine. But why didn't he take Draco back to his room?" Pansy asked. Boy, she was really asking for a punch in the nose. Maybe it would shut her up.

"Well...umm... Dobby said that...umm...thatwelookedsocutetogetherthathewouldn'tmoveusandifhecould'vefoundColinCreeveyhewould'vetakenapictureofus." Hermione said al of this in one breath. Blaise and Pansy gave her a confused look.

"What?" Draco said. He too was confused. Hermione looked nervous.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried again. "Dobby told me this morning that he didn't move Draco because we looked so cute together and if he could've found Colin Creevey he would have had him take a picture of us." Hermione looked like a tomato with sunburn. Draco blushed, Pansy looked stunned and Blaise like he was struggling to hold in his laughter. Finally his laughter won and burst out laughing.

"That would've been good for blackmail. Wow. Too bad he couldn't find him though." Blaise was so idiotic sometimes.

'Now what?' Hermione thought 'Yes, she was friends with Draco, but that didn't mean she was going to become friends with his friends. Great. Just great.'

Pansy was the first to speak, and break the Uncomfortable silence. "Well, we had better be going. Bye." She grabbed Blaise on her way out, now Draco and Hermione were left alone.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked flopping down on her bed, no hope left.

"About what?" Draco asked. He sat down next to her and put his hand over her.

"Well, Pansy and Blaise seem ok with the idea of us being friends. At least from what I could tell." Hermione removed the hand over her eyes and looked into his. 'He has the most amazing eyes. Like a storm cloud or smoke from a warm fire.'

"Thank you." Draco said. Hermione suddenly realised that she had said that aloud. She blushed.

"What about Potter and Weasley? How do you think the will take it? And Weaslette?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Harry will be mad, but it's Ron I am worried about. He will be pissed off. He'll probably never talk to me again if he finds out. Ginny won't have a problem with it. She's friends with Daphne Greengrass." Hermione was surprised when Ginny had told her about her Slytherin friend, but had accepted her when they met and now were acquaintances of sorts.

"Well, why don't we start by you becoming closer to Blaise and Pansy. Once you get to know them they are really great. Then we can see where that takes us. How does that sound?" Draco said, but realized that Hermione was asleep.

Hermione looked like a wood nymph. Her hair was all spread out on her pillow and she looked so beautiful.

Draco decided that he had to do something. Right now, right then. He lend down over Hermione and...

Can anyone say cliffhanger? I know its short I mean vertically challenged, hope you liked it. I will write A LOT MORE over the 3 day weekend. YAHHHHH!!! STORY!!!! YAHHH TO REVIEWS!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. Oh my.

I hope you guys like it. I will make it long. Sorry the title isn't that good I couldn't think of a better one, but the chapter is really good.

_Draco decided that he had to do something. Right now, right then. He lend down over Hermione and... _

And kissed her. Right on the lips and it's was the best he had every had. When Draco pulled away, Hermione had a small smile on her face. Draco smiled to. 'If only I could kiss her when she's awake?' Draco looked at her disappointingly. Draco decided to lie down and sleep with her.

The afternoon both him and Hermione woke up and started down to the Great Hall.

"What are we going to do? Harry and Ron will be pissed if I come in and be all friendly with you. What are we going to do?" Hermione was flustered.

"Well, we could go back to the way before." Draco suggested.

"What? You want to go back to fighting all the time, and insulting each other? Why?" Hermione was faking tears. She knew what he meant, or did she?

"No, I meant around them we could or we could still have the truce going and just calling each other by our first names and no more insults but tell them we aren't friends, but have a truce because of being Heads." Draco was proud of what he suggested.

"That can work. But we better go in seperate. We don't want to give people the wrong idea." Hermione said as they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"And what would the wrong idea be?" Draco asked in a sultry voice.

"..." Hermione started to blush a deep red. "P-people might t-think that...t-that we're going out." Hermione stuttered over the words, forcing them out. How she wanted to say 'Well maybe that may be the right idea.'

"Ok, you go in first. As they say 'Ladies first'. I would open the door for you but someone might see." Draco stepped back and watched as Hermione went into the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the Great Hall with a last look at Draco. Hermione made her way to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione sat down and began to fill her plate.

"Hey, guys. How is your day going?" Hermione asked as Ron shoveled food in his mouth and started talking.

"T as ood mione. wer er ooh?" Hermione gave Ron a glare.

"Honestly Ronald, chew with your mouth closed and do not talk with your mouth closed." Hermione had always said this, yet he still did it.

"He said Hermione, It was good and was wondering where you were?" Ginny translated, not looking up from her food.

"How do you understand him?" Hermione asked.

"Once you live with him and 5 other brothers, and were do you think they get it?" Ginny was referring to her Dad.

"Oh, well when you put it that way, I think it would be awful to live with all of them. What are you guys doing today? Well for the rest of it anyway?" Hermione had realised that she and Draco had slept in really late until it was time for lunch.

"Well, Ron, Harry, and I are going to play Quidditch after lunch. Isn't that right Harry?" Ginny questioned him, but he was oblivious. He was staring at someone across the Hall, and she was at the Slytherin table.

"Harry? Harry?" Ginny said waving a hand in front of his eyes. He made no noticed of the hand or that Ginny had talked to him.

"See he's oblivious. I couldn't get him to acknowledge me if I started to get up strip on the Gryffindor table, right in front of him." Hermione giggled. But, Ron was looking really angry.

"Ginny!" Ron said angrily. At least he didn't have food in his mouth.

"It was just an example Ron." Ginny said, her brother really was overprotective, and it was not like she would actually do it.

"Fine, but say something else ok?" Ron went back to eating as Hermione and Ginny talked around Harry.

"Harry, I'm thinking about asking Professor Snape to the Christmas ball?" Ginny said this just as Professor Snape passed by. He stopped and said "As much as I know you are know you are going to be disappointed to here this Miss. Weasley, but this year, like every year, I stay locked in my chambers until everything to do with Christmas is over. Good day." Snape walked away. Hermione started to laugh out loud.

"Wow Ginny, that was really funny." Harry said, but he didn't seem to laugh.

"Harry if you don't stop looking at the Slytherin table I will tell Draco Malfoy that you want to have a truce with him and apologies for all the awful things you said about him." Ginny said, knowing that would bring him back to him back to reality.

"What and why would it be a bad thing to have a truce with Draco?" Three Gryffindors turned and stared at her like she had grown a second head and professed her undying love to Snape.

"What?" Ron yelled standing up from his seat. Hermione leaned back a bit.

"Ron sit down. Dont' make a scene." Ginny said. Reluctantly Ron sat back down with a thud. 

"Hermione, are you being serious? There are about six dozen reasons not to have a truce with him." Harry said his voice calm but stiff.

Hermione didn't know what to say. If she said that she said she had a truce with him, then they would get pissed, and if they found out about them being friends it would be a disaster.

"What if you were friends with him? Let alone a Slytherin. That would be hilarious." Ron said, now understanding that Hermione was kidding. Or so he thought.

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Ginny asked. Ron started to choke on his soup.

"...hhhh...How can you say that?" Ron was being stunned too much today.

"Well, you guys aren't my only friends. I have some in Ravenclaw. A lot from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and even one from Slytherin." Ginny said matter of factly.

"What? Who is he? I'll kill him with my bare hands." Ron said once again jumping from his seat. Ron grabbed his Gryffindor tie and tugged him back to his seat.

"First of all Ronald, it is a girl, not a guy. Second she would beat you in a fight because Mom said is she found out you hit a girl you would wish that she was a guy and third you do not decide my friends. And you don't even know who she is. So chill." She said menacingly at him. Harry had by now gone back to staring at the Slytherin table, and Hermione eating her Mac and cheese.

"Fine. Who is she, anyway?" Ron asked peeved that his sister could have so much power over him.

"Her name is Daphne Greengrass." As soon as the words had come out of her mouth Harry's mouth had sprayed pumpkin juice all over Ron.

"What? Who are? She is? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as Hermione cast a cleaning spell on Ron.

"I thought you would blow up at me for having a friend from Slytherin. Sorry. I didn't know it was your priority to know who all my friends are." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Why did you want know Harry?" Hermione asked, having a pretty good idea as to why he had wanted to know in the first place.

Harry blushed and looked at his plate. "No reason." Harry looked and noticed that most of the Great Hall had filed out to find something to do before bed. "Hey lets go out and play Quidditch, Hermione do you want to come and watch?" Harry asked as they all stood up.

"No thanks, I am going to go back to my dorm. I want to start studying. Bye guys" Hermione started to the common room and deafly heard Ron say after he thought she couldn't hear him "But the quarter hasn't started yet."

Actually, Hermione had planned to go and hang out with Draco.

"Hello, you two. Is Draco inside?" Hermione asked as she came to the portrait.

"Yes, he is but-." Romeo was cut off when Juliet hit him with her elbow.

"Password, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione didn't know what exactly was going on but she didn't like it.

"Shakespeare." She said and walked in giving them one last look as the portrait closed.

What Hermione saw was not what she had expected. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne were sitting on the couch talking but stopped and looked at her when she had entered.

'Well,' Hermione thought 'this isn't uncomfortable or anything.'

"Hi, Hermione. How was lunch?" Blaise asked. Hermione stared at him for a second the responded with "It was good. You do realize you called me Hermione, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I do. During lunch we 'kidnapped' Draco and brought him up here to talk." Pansy said.

"That's why he didn't come in after I did." Hermione said realization dawning her face.

"Yah, I almost cursed them to them into next week." Draco said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, still suspicious about it all. They were acting very peculiar.

"We wanted to know why Draco had made a truce with and had become friends. He told us that the reason he wanted to become your friends was to-." Blaise was suddenly cut off by Draco grunting, signaling for him not to tell Hermione the real reason. "Was because of you both being Heads." Blaise finished hastily.

Hermione didn't believe that was the real reason but let it slide. They were friends and it didn't matter why. Blaise suddenly stepped forward and put out his hand saying "Hi, I am Blaise Zabini." Hermione caught on and took his hand saying Hermione Granger.

Suddenly Blaise lifted her hand and kissed it, the let go. Hermione was about to ask why he had kissed her hand when Draco, who looked really pissed, then covered it so quickly, Hermione wasn't sure she had seen right, said "Pure-bloods are taught how to greet a person male or female. That's why some of us think we are better because we were taught proper manners."

Pansy and Daphne suddenly stopped whispering and screamed "Girl Talk." and grabbed Hermione's arms and dragged her into her room. They shut the door, and locked it leaving to very confused boys in the common room.

"Uhhh?" Hermione said. Why did they want to talk in the first place?

"My name is Pansy, as you already know, and this is Daphne Greengrass." Pansy said.

"Ok, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Yah, we know. So, we need to get along, because if we don't Draco will be mad. And anyway we want to be your friends." Daphne said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Because, we are pure-bloods and know nothing about anything muggle and well Draco told us you would still be our friends even if we are Slytherins. See the truth is being a Slytherin doesn't allow a lot of a chance to make friends. Either they are scared of you, or think that you are under them. So we want to be friends. Ok?" Daphne said all in a rush.

"Daphne I am already your friend, and I happen to know a certain someone who likes you." Hermione said.

"Really, who?" Daphne asked.

"Wait, how are you two already friends?" Pansy asked looking peeved that she didn't know something.

"Its a long story but to cut it short, Daphne asked Ginny if she liked Harry or was going out with him, Ginny said no and decided to help her get Harry but it hasn't been working. But, just so happen to know that Harry happens to like you Daph." Hermione said.

"He does. How do you know?" She asked.

"Ginny accidentally said she was friends with you and he asked why she hadn't told him, and when I asked why he wanted to know he blushed and looked down at his plate. And before that he was just staring at the Slytherin table, right where you were sitting, before you left lunch to talk to Draco." Daphne squealed in delight.

"Hermione? As much as I want to be your friend, I think there are some things we can help you with." Pansy said.

"Like what Pansy? I am already at the top of our class. What more can there be?" Hermione asked, curious that she was unaware about something.

"Well, we happened to notice that you like a certain somebody, wink wink, hint hint," She pointed to the door and mouthed Draco and Hermione turned pink " and we want to help you get him. Will you trust us to help you?" Pansy asked. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded her head thinking this was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Make-over." Pansy and Daphne yelled and dumped the entire contents of their purses on they bed.

"This is going to be so much fun." Pansy gushed as she instructed Hermione to look at the ceiling while she put eyeliner on her. Daphne put blush and eye shadow on while Pansy straightened her hair with a spell. Secretly Pansy fitted Hermione's clothes to show her form figure. They pulled Hermione from her seat on the bed, into the bathroom and showed her what some make-up could do. What Hermione saw was totally different from her old look, and she LOVED it.

"OMG!! I look amazing. Thanks you two." She said giving them a each a hug. They went out into the common room to see Draco and Blaise playing chess, but the turned and when they caught sight of Hermione their jaws dropped. She was a total Babe.

After about two hours of talking in Hermione's bedroom Draco saw two figures at the door, looking at him, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione. Daphne had, about an hour ago, left to meet Ginny.

By now Hermione, Blaise and Pansy were like best friends, and she was a lot closer to Draco. The other three noticed that Draco had stopped talking and turned to see what he was staring at. In the doorway were two people who were the last two people she wanted to find out about her Slytherin friends.

'This is going to be the apocalypse.' Hermione thought, as she started to stand up.

Please don't be angry. I know that you would like more but it's already 8:13 and I have a science test to study for. I spent 2 hours writing this. While watching TV, but i still wrote so now it's your turn. Your turn Write more of your stories, start one, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE AND NEED THEM AND WON'T WRITE MORE UNTIL I GET SOME!!! JK I WILL WRITE MOREBUT IF NO REVIEWS THEN I WILL HAVE TO PRY MYSELF AWAY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I know that some of you are mad at me, but in my defense I don't believe that any of you update your stories. For everyone who reviews i will write 1 more sentence then i would usually. You update I update. Here goes nothing.

Chapter 8: The Common room Catastrophe and a question

'_This is going to be the apocalypse.' Hermione thought, as she started to stand up. _

Hermione stood up from her bed and walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing.

When Hermione was standing in front of them, she noticed that Draco and Blaise were behind her. All of a sudden Hermione was in the middle of four wands. Draco's was pointed at Harry and Blaise's was pointed at Ron. Ron pointed his at Blaise and Harry had his trained on Malfoy. If Hermione moved she would most certainly be in the middle of a few bad hexes.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked, but obviously then were only focused on the fact that she had been in bed with Slytherins. (Not _that _way)

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked his voice tight with tension and anger.

"I didn't do anything to her Potter. We are friends. All of us." Draco said. 'You just had to say that Draco' Hermione thought.

"She would never be friends with Slytherin scum like you. You probably put the imperior's curse on her, didn't you? Tell the truth." Ron said. Oh, he was pissed alright.

"You should know by now Weasel, that Slytherins never tell the truth." Blaise said.

Hermione heard each of them take a breath and at the last second decided to scream bloody murder and that's what she did.

"BLOODY MURDER." She screamed.

That got everyone's attention.

The four boys were stunned. They never thought that Hermione Jane Granger would swear.

"That's it." Hermione yelled, Pansy was just watching she thought it was funny.

Hermione pushed their arms down.

"Pansy get over here, and copy me." Hermione grabbed on of Harry's and one of Ron's ears and pulled them into the common room. Pansy, giggling slightly, did the same to Draco and Blaise.

Once in the common room she pushed Harry and Ron down on one of the couches and Draco and Blaise on the other.

"Now listen you insensitive, idiotic, people. You are all my friends and whether you like it or not I like all of you. Some may be more than others. So either you get along or you can forget about being my friends." Hermione stomped to her bedroom, were Pansy was waiting, and slammed the door behind her.

They looked at the door stunned, and then seemed to come back to reality. They had their wands up so fast something must have cracked.

"You bastards, what ever you did to Hermione I want you to perform the counter curse. Now! Or I will not be held for my actions" Harry said

"To bad Potter, cause we didn't do anything except suggest a truce which she agreed to. We have the right to see, talk, and be with her as much as you do." Draco said.

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth all four of them had shouted their curses.

Curse after curse were thrown at the four boys. Luckily they were so angry that none of the curses hit them, but rather the furniture.

All the commotion had alerted the girls and Hermione opened her door to see four boys shooting curses at each other, the couch and pillows blown to smithereens with the feathers everywhere and on everything, wood from the coffee table on the floor and all of this was oblivious to the four boys who were determined to kill each other.

Hermione was ready to scream. She shot 4 stunning spells at them and they fell to the floor.

Hermione stomped over and looked down upon them.

"I put you in here to work out your childish issues. Yet, you seem keen on tearing each other apart." Hermione was close to tears and all Draco wanted to do was to get up and kiss away the tears, and Hermione would have been open to the idea, if either of them would make the first move.

"I love you because you are my friends but you can't get along, talk about something you all like. Me for example, or may be Quidditch." At the very sound of the game all the boy's eyes lit up.

"Talk about that then, but no more fighting. I think I will take these with me." Hermione grabbed the wands, unfroze, them and ran back to her room to continue talking with Pansy before they could get a chance to get thier wands back.

The boys stared after her. She had said she loved them. Draco was affected by this the most. He liked Hermione, but loved. He wasn't sure he could feel that specific emotion.

"I can't believe that she loves _them_!" Ron said.

"And what's wrong with us?" Blaise asked. He didn't have his wand but he hand his fists.

"Oh just the fact that your Slytherins, traders, and deatheaters." Harry said matter of factly.

Then everything was a huge fight. There were punches, hair pulling, and kicks wear the sun don't shine.

None of them noticed when Hermione came back out into the room. She stunned them once again. They fell to the floor with a thud! Hermione quickly fixed their wounds then began to speak.

"That's it. If you don't work this out, explain why you don't like each other, get over your petty childish hatred. If not at least for the good of the school, then for me. Get over the fact that you're from different houses and some believe different things. I thought you were my friends but obviously not." Hermione cast a spell and they could talk, but still not move, and then ran back to her room tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Now look what you've done, you went and made her cry." Ron said.

"It was you two not us." Blaise said.

"Why would we make Hermione cry? We have done nothing to her. Unlike you bastards, who call her names and hurt her." Harry said.

If they weren't restrained they would've been at each others throats. Except Draco, all he could think about was how he had made Hermione cry. He didn't want to hurt her.

They other three were still arguing.

"Stop it! STOP IT! Now!" Draco yelled. He now had three sets of eyes staring at him.

"This isn't helping. All we do is insult each other and fight. If we want Hermione to at least talk to us again, which is unlikely because of the way we have been acting, we need to try to get along at least for her sake. We have to try, like not insult each other but still hate each other. I don't want her to hate me after we just became friends." Draco said.

"Who new the ferret could be sensitive." Ron whispered to Harry, and Harry nodded.

Before Draco could make a come back, Hermione had run out of her room and leaped at Draco hugging him.

"Oh, that is the sweetest, nicest, wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." Hermione squeezed him so tight the he thought he would burst. How he wanted to kiss her, but sadly he didn't.

"Ok," Hermione said standing and undoing the spell, "you all need to leave because Draco and I have a ball to plan." She shoved everyone out. It was just her and Draco

Now that everyone had left. Hermione sat down on the couch and gestured for Draco to do the same other couch.

"Now, we have 2 weeks to plan this Dance. What do you think we should have?" Hermione asked. She already had it all planned, but wanted to hear what Draco had wanted for the dance.

"Well, I thought that we could have snow flakes falling form the sky, and we should have enchanted mistletoe." Draco said.

Draco had thought of something's that Hermione hadn't.

"Ok, we can do that. We can have all the trees, and a contest to see which girl," Hermione wasn't able to finish because Draco had cut her off.

"Should have the honor to be the date of Draco Malfoy." Draco said in all his cockiness.

"No, to see which girl the students believe should put on the Christmas Star." Hermione said, smiling even though she had no reason to.

"What's a Christmas Star?" Draco asked. Being of pure-blood had its disadvantages.

"It's the star that goes on the top of the Christmas tree. The Princess will put it on the top."

"So who are you going to go with?" Draco asked an hour later after they had told Dumbledore about their plan.

"What?" Hermione asked as she was working on her schedule for the work they had to do. She thought it was weird to have an extra week off school, and then have 2 weeks of school then get off again for another two weeks, but that's how they did it this year.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" He repeated the question.

"I don't know why?" Hermione asked, but blushed having a feeling as to why he wanted to know.

"Do you want to go with me?" Draco asked a hint of pink in his cheeks.

What will Hermione say? Remember you update I update. I am going to write another one after I finish this one. I will NEVER not finish a story. I may not update for a while but i will never not finish one.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know that you want more and some are probably mad that I cut it off there but I am writing more and more and more.

"_Do you want to go with me?" Draco asked a hint of pink in his cheeks. _

Chapter 9: What are we?

Hermione thought that she was dreaming. 'Draco Malfoy did NOT just ask me to the dance; Draco Malfoy did NOT just ask me to the dance, Draco Malf-.' Hermione was brought back to reality when she noticed Draco looking at her.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had heard him right.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I mean if you dont want to go with me then you dont have to, b-but I really want to go with-," Draco was cut off by Hermione putting her finger over his lips.

"Draco, of course I want to go with you. I was just stunned that you would want to go with me." She said, pulling her finger away blushing.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" Draco asked.

"...I don't know...because I'm not beautiful." Hermione said looking down.

"What? Who told you that? I think you are so beautiful that you could be a model." Draco said, he had no idea what a model was but he had heard that models were beautiful girls from Blaise.

"Really?" Hermione asked. The Draco Malfoy had just said the most wonderful thing ever.

"Yes, I believe that."

"Well I need to get to bed because tomorrow we have double potions. I can't believe that the very first class of the school year is potions with Slytherins."

"What's wrong with Slytherins? You happen to have 4 friends who are Slytherins." Draco said standing up.

"Yes, but there are not every Slytherin will be as forgiving as you. Plus, Snape is a real jerk to Gryffindors."

"Well, if you're my partner then he can't be mean, because he would never take points from his godchild, and we can give him a pretty good scare. The two top students in the school working together."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning, Draco." Hermione said entering her room.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said.

The Next Morning...

Hermione woke up and stared at her ceiling. She was going on a date with the Draco Malfoy in less than 2 weeks. Hermione got up, took a shower, and went to her closet.

'What to wear today?' She pulled out her uniform and noticed that it was form fitting. She quickly put it back and pulled out another one, that one to was form fitting. She noticed that all of them were form fitting.

'Damn Pansy, I'm going to kill her.' Hermione put on her new form fitting uniform and went to do her make-up.

Pansy had given her the same make-up she had used on her yesterday. She put on some light brown eye shadow, a little plush, and some pink lip-gloss that wouldn't smear because it was magic.

Hermione walked out of her room at the same time as Draco. Draco was stunned, in front of him stood the prettiest girl in the world. No, the universe.

"Good morning. How did you sleep, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Great. Did you have good dreams?" Draco knew exactly how he would answer.

"Perfect, because you were in them. Shall we?" He asked extending his arm for her to take.

"Yes, we shall." Hermione said taking his arm and heading to the portrait with a blush vivid on her cheeks.

Once they were at the top of the stairs almost going down, Hermione stopped.

"We shouldn't-," But she was cut off.

"Yah, I know. You go first, I'll come after." Draco said but Hermione stayed put, she wanted to ask him something but was afraid he wouldn't answer they way she wanted to. Draco saw that she was struggling with something.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He had a feeling about what she wanted to ask him and knew the answer she wanted and the one he was going to tell her.

"What does this mean? For us? You and I going to the dance together?" She asked, hoping beyond hope he would say the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"This means we are now, you and I, Hermione Granger, are going out, as in boyfriend and girlfriend." Draco said pulling her close to him and gently putting his lips to hers.

It was the most amazing feeling. Hermione thought she was floating on cloud 9. When Draco pulled away he looked at her and asked.

"Is that ok?" A kiss was all he needed.

Hermione walked down and sat next to Harry and Ron who instantly bombarded her with questions like "Are you crazy? Friends with the ferret?" and "He has a spell on you, doesn't he?" but Hermione didn't hear them. She was staring at her true love. No one other than The Draco Malfoy. He noticed her staring at him and gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ginny said pulling Hermione up and out into the hall, the door to the Great Hall still opened half way, but no one could hear them because the were whispering.

"Hermione, what is up with you?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you, as long as you promise that won't get jealous." Hermione said. Ginny wouldn't tell anyone.

"I promise, but first I have to tell you a secret. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"I promise, Gin." Hermione said. She hoped that Ginny didn't like Draco.

"I have a crush on Blaise Zabini." Ginny whispered.

"YOU DO?! GINNY I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE A CHRUSH ON-," Hermione was cut off by Ginny's hand going over her mouth.

"Shhh. Hermione, you promised. You're not mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? I happen to have a boyfriend." Hermione said. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Promise you won't yell or be mad?" Hermione asked.

"I promise, Hermione. Now tell me."

"My boyfriend is none other than The Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"SERIOUSLY?! THAT"S AWESOME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH-," Ginny was cut off by Hermione's hand over her mouth.

"Ginny!" Hermione said eyes wide.

"Sorry, Herm. It was big news. Come on we have to finish breakfast." Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall and every single person was staring at them.

Hermione and Ginny sat down and everyone went back to eating.

"Hermione, who are you going out with?" Ron asked his voice tight laced.

"No one, Ginny and I were practicing for a play. No need to worry Ron." Hermione said, aloof.

"But, there is no play." Harry said, looking very confused.

"It's for a play for my friends in the muggle world, Harry."

"Oh, ok." Harry said and went back to eating.

"Come on you guys, its time for potions." Hermione said,

"But, we have double with the Slytherins." Ron whined as he stood up and they started for the door.

"Oh, come on Ron it won't be that bad. We might actually have fun this time." Hermione said, giving Draco a wink as they left and headed for potions.

Now I want everyone to update and send an answer to this:

What do you want to happen in the story? Can pick more than one.

a) More kisses

b) Soul mates

c) Romantic get away

d) Sleep over


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone thanks for the answers, though most of you picked all of them I will use them all, I promise.

"_Oh, come on Ron it won't be that bad. We might actually have fun this time." Hermione said, giving Draco a wink as they left and headed for potions. _

Chapter 10: The Sleepovers

When Hermione, Ron and Harry were at the door to the potions room they were not the first ones. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne were already there.

"Good morning, Pansy. I have a bone to pick with you." Hermione said.

"Which bone?" Pansy asked.

"This one." Hermione said and grabbed her ear and pulled her a few feet away from the boys.

"What did you do to my clothes?" Hermione asked. She did not like how they were form fitting. Not one bit.

"Because you would never do it yourself, so I did it myself. Now, say thank you." Pansy commanded.

"Thank you, thank you for what? Change my clothes back, now!" Hermione said her voice tight with annoyance. Pansy really could be an annoying annoyance.

"No, you look so much better that way and now you can get the attention of a certain someone." Pansy said in a sing song voice.

Someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Just a second." She said to the person.

"Pansy, I want you to change what ever you did to my clothes, NOW!" Hermione was beyond angry.

"Miss Granger whatever Miss Parkinson did I am sure that you can fix it later." Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind her.

"Now, please move into the classroom and 20 points from Gryffindor." Hermione and Pansy turned and walked into the room.

Hermione should have been mad that she had had point taken away from Gryffindor, but she going to have the best day possible.

Snape started to write on the board, the directions of the potion they would be making.

"Now, find a partner and turn your books to page 394, you will be making the Polyjuice potion." Snape said in a flurry of robes.

Hermione sauntered over to Draco and sat next to him. Snape turned around and almost had a heart attack. There had to be some mistake his best students were sitting together. The world had surly come to an end. All the students were sitting with their partners and staring at the two.

"Um...The potion you will make will take one month. You will be working with your partners until the potion is finished, so if any one would like to change do it now." Snape looked around, pointy at Draco and Hermione but they seemed content on staying partners.

"The ingredients are on the board and the directions are in the book. Start. Now!" Snape said sitting down and watching his pupils.

"I'll go get the ingredients." Draco said. He left which left Hermione to set up the cauldron.

After about half the period, Draco noticed that Hermione was adding and changing directions.

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking over her shoulder.

"What is it Draco?" She asked trying to concentrate on the potions.

"Hermione, your not following the directions and your adding some extra ingredients. Why?"

"Look, Draco can I tell you later? I want to concentrate on this?" Hermione said.

"Alright." Draco said. Half an hour later the period was over and it was time for lunch.

"Now, you will be finishing part of the potion next time. Clean up and you are dismissed." Snape drawled.

Hermione and Draco cleaned up first and waited outside for their friends.

Once they were out, they walked in an awkward silence. No one new what to say.

"Hermione, I was wondering if we could have a sleepover." Pansy asked.

"Sure, but why?" She asked. The boys were wondering why themselves.

"Well, it could be a way to get to now each other more, and not just us girls, the boys to." Pansy said but stopped when they noticed that the boys had stopped walking with them.

"Yah, that sounds like a great idea. But, we need to have two. Professor Dumbledore would never agree to it. He would think we were up to something." Hermione said glancing at the boys.

"We can have ours in the room of requirements and the boys can have theirs in the heads common room." Pansy said. The she glared and looked at the boys.

"You will have one and you will talk and have for or I swear that you wake up 2 feet above the black lake. Is that clear?" Pansy asked, looking very scary in the boy's opinion.

"You can't threaten us." Harry and Ron said while Draco and Blaise nodded their heads.

"Maybe she can't, but I can." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, what will you do to us?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we girls have ways of making you do things. We know secrets about you and have no problem telling everyone in the school." Hermione said all mysterious.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then Hermione and nodded while Draco and Blaise sniggered.

"And don't you be laughing I am sure Pansy has things on you to." Hermione said.

Immediately they stopped.

When the got to the great hall, they went their seperate ways.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to go to a sleep over with Pansy, Daphne and I?" Hermione asked as she sat down and started to eat.

"Yah sure, sounds like fun." Ginny said.

After lunch, the Gryffindor quartet went off to Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherin trio went to Divination.

After one long eternity of an hour, Hermione and Draco were reunited with each other as they went to Ancient Runes, while Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne went off to Herbology.

They were told to translate runes from Italian to English. After and hour of translating, Hermione was having trouble figuring out the last rune, so she decided to ask Draco. He had been done ten minutes ago.

"Draco, can you help me with the last rune?" Hermione asked, blushing a little. She never had to ask anyone for help, she was the one who helped others.

"What? The Great Hermione Granger needs help it must be the end of the world." Draco said dramatically. Hermione smacked him on he arm, at which he gave her a mock hurt look.

"Oh, that did not hurt you big baby." Hermione said, laughing a bit. He looked so cute like that.

"Fine, I'll help you." Hermione and Draco went over and looked at the rune.

"Le amore sempre." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked not believing her ears, did he just say that he would always love her.

"That's what the rune says, Hermione. Do you know how to translate it?" Draco asked.

"Yah, thanks for the help, Draco." Hermione said and watched as he went back to his seat.

Hermione finished writing out the Italian version and the English version of the runes just as the teacher said "Dismissed."

The Friday of the sleep over Hermione told Pansy, Ginny, and Daphne to meet her in the Room of requirements, and that she would have everything set up at 8 o-clock.

Hermione was packing her clothes for the sleepover when she heard loud voices from the common room. She went to investigate. In the middle of the common room stood Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise they looked to be in an argument and they would never be able to hear her. She put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

All head turned to look at her.

"What is the problem?" She asked. The boys didn't say anything.

"Well, if there is no problem then I expect you to get along tonight. Talk about Quidditch or play a game." She suggested.

"What game should we play? Most games are only 2 players." Draco said.

"You can play Truth or Dare. Harry should know how to play. I know we will be playing it. Now if you will excuse me I have my own sleepover to go to." With these last words Hermione grabbed her stuff and walked out, to leave the boys to sit and do nothing, for now.

Hermione arrived at the room of requirements and the others were already there. Hermione walked in front of it and pictured the room they needed.

A door suddenly appeared. She took hold of the handle and pushed. The room was perfect. There were pillows of all colors in the middle with food and drink tables on one wall. On the other was a door. Hermione believed it was for the bathroom.

Once they all got settled Ginny was the first to ask the dreaded or in this case the long awaited question "Truth or Dare?"

Please don't be mad, I am writing more. I really am. I hope you liked it.

Answer:

What should happen part 2:

a) Food Fight

Or

b) Teacher hookup


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I know some r mad that I stopped updating for a day or two, but I want to read and write and I cant do both at the same time...or may be i can, but I am writing more now so here it is –

_Once they all got settled Ginny was the first to ask the dreaded or in this case the long awaited question "Truth or Dare?" _

Chapter 11: Sleepover 2

Ginny waited, but no one answered. "Well, some one answer the question." She prompted.

"Ginny, first we need to outline the rules of the game." Hermione said.

"Why? Everyone here knows how to play, Right?" She looked at Pansy and Daphne, who both nodded.

"Yah, but there is a twist, I have veritaserum so when we ask a truth question you have to tell the truth. Everyone ready?" Hermione asked pulling out the bottles.

"Yes." Everyone else said.

"So, truth or dare Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"Truth?" Pansy said hesitantly. Hermione handed her one of the bottles, and Pansy drank it.

"Who do you like?" Ginny asked.

"...umm...Ron Weasley..." Pansy said quietly. So quietly that no one could hear her.

"What? You're going to have to speak up." Ginny said, loudly.

"Ron Weasley." She said quietly again, but Ginny had heard her. Ginny knew her brothers name anywhere.

"You do?! WOW! I thought no one could like him. I mean come on he's obnoxious, he doesn't eat with his mouth closed, and he couldn't pass potions if someone paid him." Ginny said laughing. That was sure a shocker.

"Ginny! It's not nice to make fun." Hermione scolded in her best imitation of Professor McGonagall, but Ginny kept on laughing while Daphne rubbed Pansy's back.

"Yah, you can't make fun of me because I can ask you who you like." Pansy said, and the shut Ginny up.

"Ok, now it's my turn Hermione, truth or dare?" Pansy asked. Hermione was not ready for this, she thought Pansy would pick Ginny, but sadly she didn't so Hermione had to answer the question.

"Dare." Hermione said bravely. She was, after all a Gryffindor.

"I dare you to sing the stupidest song you know." Pansy said.

"Ok, but I dont know how stupid it is. It's more like scary stupid. Is that ok?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Here it goes – Miss Mary Mack Mack all dressed in black black black she had a knife knife knife stuck in her back back back she can not breath breath breath she can not cry cry cry that's why she begs begs begs she begs to die die die." Hermione finished the song.

"That was disturbing." Daphne proclaimed.

"Yah, well on Halloween we tend to get bored so we change the words to jump rope songs." Hermione exclaimed.

Just as Ginny was about to ask what jump ropes and jump rope songs were Hermione cut her off.

"Don't ask Daphne truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth." She said. What could the harmless Gryffindor ask?

"Who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked, handing her a bottle of veritaserum. Daphne drank the potion, but was hesitant to answer.

"Harry Potter." She said.

"WOW! I did not expect that!" Hermione said. "Alright Daphne your turn."

"Ginny truth or dare?" Daphne asked.

"Dare." Ginny could face anything a Slytherin dished out at her.

"I dare you to answer my truth question." Daphne said. Oh was she sneaky.

"Fine, but that was a really dumb dare. What do you want to know?" Ginny asked, but she had a feeling she already knew what the question was.

"Who do you like?" Daphne asked grabbing a bottle of water from the snack table.

"Blaise Zabini." She said before she had even taken the potion.

"You do?" Pansy asked, almost choking on the popcorn she was trying for the first time.

"Yes I do, got a problem with that?" Ginny asked threateningly.

"No, no that's fine." Pansy said.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked. She was already bored with this game.

"Well, I want to play that one cyclone game with the colors and mat." Ginny said. Hermione had had a sleepover and she had invited Ginny and they played that game, it was really fun.

"Oh you mean twister, yah we can play that." Hermione said, and walked over to the game and set it up. Ginny, Daphne and Pansy waited behind her while she did this.

"Ok, the game is simple. I have cast a spell so that we can all play and no one has to be the spinner. All you have to do is take you left or right foot or hand and place it on the color. Ok understand?"

"Yes, now let's play." Daphne exclaimed.

After 2 hours of playing twister the girls were exhausted.

"How about we watch a scary movie?" Pansy said. Suddenly there was a big flat inch screen TV. on the wall. The pillows changed into purple sleeping bags.

"Ok which one we have 'Scary Movie 4', 'Burn, Witch, Burn', 'Polyester' and ' The Omen'. Which one do you want to watch?" She asked.

Ginny, Daphne and Pansy all screamed. "Scary Movie 4." Hermione popped the movie in and hit play.

Ginny, Daphne and Pansy all got settled to watch the movie. They had popcorn, gummy worms, pizza and ice cream to eat.

Hermione decided to go check on the boys and headed to the door.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"I'm just going to check on the boys, by now they probably have torn the common room up and are all lying unconscious on the floor." Hermione left the room hearing the other girls laugh.

Once Hermione reached the door she knew something was wrong. She heard laughing.

She whispered the password to Romeo and Juliet and walked in quietly. What she saw was cause for a heart attack. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise were all laughing at a story Harry had told. She watched for a few more seconds and caught Draco's eye. He gave her a quick wink then went back to Ron's story about how he had tried to cast a spell to turn Fred and George into foxes but ended up changing the chicken into live mice.

When Hermione returned to the room of requirements she saw that Pansy and Daphne were sound asleep and Ginny was snoring loudly.

Hermione went to the TV and turned it off. She decided to quietly make another room so she could sing before going to bed. She opened the door that had appeared next to the bathroom door and opened it. Inside was a whole recording studio.

Hermione knew the perfect song to record. It was one that she wrote herself called Nightmare.

Hermione cast a spell that played the tune and started to sing.

Let's not let all of our love fall apart

We can go back to the start

What will happen to what we shared?

What is it that you fear?

I love you

And you used to love me to

_Chorus: _

_You haunt my dreams_

_You've broken my wings_

_Help me through my nightmares _

_I'll find someone who cares_

What were you thinking when you left

My money was all you kept

We've been together for a year

Your voice is all i want to hear

You broke my heart

You tore it apart

_: Chorus:_

I never got it my way

Now all my skies are gray

I've shed many tears

You fill up my fears

You were everything to me

Now you're all i see

_: Chorus: _

That song was dedicated to Tom her bff because his girlfriend Meagan had cheated on him with the most popular guy in her muggle middle school Dallas.

Hermione started to record another one when she noticed that it was almost 1 in the morning she decided to go to bed. She entered the main room and lied down with the cd nestled under her pillow, but she never noticed someone looking at her.

Ok, I hope that you like this chap i spent a long time working on it. I will update again Saturday and once this story is done I will start another. Bye Darling.

Answer: Do you want me to make the person who is looking at Hermione

a) Draco

Or

b) Tom


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I hope you like the new chap. Luv Ya:)

Chapter 12: Getting Ready

_Hermione started to record another one when she noticed that it was almost 1 in the morning she decided to go to bed. She entered the main room and lied down with the cd nestled under her pillow, but she never noticed someone looking at her. _

The next week went by very fast for Hermione. She went to her classes, ate, and went on romantic dates with Draco. Finally it was time to get ready for the dance. Hermione, Draco and the prefects spent hours on the decorating.

At nine in the morning Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy were in Hermione's room getting ready for the dance.

"Tell me again why we have to get ready 12 hours early. The dance doesn't start till nine." Hermione said irritated that she was disturbed out of a very peaceful dream.

"Come on Hermione, we need at least 24 hours to get ready we would've woken you up yesterday morning but you would have been more pissed then you are now." Ginny said, ushering Hermione into the bathroom were there was a bath drawn.

"Now, get in that tub and don't come out until you look like a prune." Ginny said with one last push and closed the door.

Hermione got in the tub and soaked and soaked and soaked until she was very very bored she thought she would fall asleep. She got out and put on a pink bathrobe and went out.

What she saw was disturbing. Pansy was wearing a mud mask, Daphne was painting her nails, and Ginny was brushing her hair. 'And this will take about 6 hours' Hermione thought, 'Yah right.'

"Finally, you're out we thought you had drowned. Come on its time to do you hair." Pansy said. Hermione was dragged and pushed into a chair and turned around so that she was facing a mirror.

"By the time I'm done you're going to look beautiful that Draco will fall over dead." Pansy said casting a spell to make the mirror foggy so Hermione had to wait until she was done.

"Who told you I was going with Draco?" Hermione said eyeing Pansy suspiciously.

"Ginny told all of us. So you can stop with the evil eye." Pansy said, but Hermione turned her 'Evil Eye' onto Ginny.

"And don't give it to Ginny we dragged it out of her. Now face front this may take a while." Pansy said starting on Hermione's hair while Daphne did Ginny's and Ginny did Pansy's.

3 hours later everyone's hair and make-up was done and they were getting into their dresses except Hermione.

"Are you done yet?" She asked Pansy, who was finishing her make-up.

"Almost...done." Pansy stepped away and held out a mirror for her.

Hermione had to admit she was gorgeous. Her hair was straight and the make-up she had on was subtle but noticeable.

"Wow, thanks Pansy." She said going to give the girl a hug but was pulled away by Daphne.

"Oh no you don't Pansy worked very hard on your appearance and if you hug her you might mess it up now we are dressed go and get your dress on." Daphne, Pansy and Ginny had their dresses on. Pansy's was wearing a stunning gold dress with black lace around the chest and down the entire dress. With her gold eye shadow she looked amazing. Daphne was wearing a burgundy dress with layers and white fabric at the bottom. With red eye shadow and pearls she looked beautiful.

Ginny was wearing a lavender gown with purple eye shadow and silver jewelry she looked spectacular.

"...my dress isn't like yours." Hermione said slightly unsure if she should wear it.

"Let's see it Hermione, Please?" Daphne asked. Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a dress bag and headed for the bathroom when she came out the other girls gasped at what they saw.

Hermione was wearing a white halter top dress that went all the way to the floor with sparkles all along the dress. There were two slits on the side of the dress. She had a tiara on top of her head with white roses in the rest of her hair. She even had glass slippers like her favorite princess Cinderella.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked twirling around.

All she got was her three friends gaping at her. "I guess that means I look good?" She asked again.

"Damn, Mione you look fabulous." Ginny said.

"Come on, the boys are probably wondering were there dates are." Hermione said as they left for the dance.

Draco was talking to Blaise and Harry when suddenly they stopped talking and were looking over his shoulder at something. He turned and saw what they were looking at there was five beautiful girls standing at the top of the grand stair case. But he was only focusing on the one in the middle was his girlfriend.

I hope you all liked it. I spent a lot of time on this chapter so REVIEW AND ENJOY:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) YAHHHH!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter in a (I hope) to be a 20-40 chapter story.

_Draco was talking to Blaise and Harry when suddenly they stopped talking and were looking over his shoulder at something. He turned and saw what they were looking at there was five beautiful girls standing at the top of the grand stair case. But he was only focusing on the one in the middle was his girlfriend. _

Chapter 13: Surprises

When Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall they were all hushed by Professor Dumbledore.

"I would like everyone's attention please. As you all know this wonderful dance was made possibly by the Head boy and girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who are showing a massive amount of house unitity by going together. As tradition the head boy and girl are entitled to the first dance." Dumbledore started the music and Hermione and Draco headed for the dance floor.

Hermione was a little nervous. Yes, she had practiced with Draco tons of times, but no one was watching them. Hermione and Draco reached the middle of the dance floor and Hermione suddenly realised what song they were playing. It was her favorite love song 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain.

"I hope you like the song, I picked it out myself." Draco said, twirling Hermione around then bringing her close again.

"You picked this out?" Hermione questioned. She had thought that they would be dancing to the one they had practiced to. It was just piano.

"Yes, I did. I asked Pansy to ask you what your favorite love song was and she told me. I hope you don't mind." Draco said worried that she was mad.

"No I don't mind. It was very thoughtful. Thank you Draco." Hermione said.

When the song stopped and Draco pulled Hermione up from the dip he placed a kiss on her lips. They stood there just basking in the glory of the kiss and finally pulled away when they heard clapping. It was Professor McGonagall.

"I never thought I would see the day when a Slytherin and a Gryffindor finally admitted to liking each other." She was tearing up at the thought, but to actually see it was too much.

Then suddenly everyone was clapping. Except for three very pissed off friends Harry, Ron and surprisingly Blaise.

Hermione and Draco walked over to them to face the anger.

"We aren't mad at you because you're going out, we are mad at you because you didn't tell us." Blaise said. He had thought that they were going to be friends and tell each other everything. And that broke the ice. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were officially friends.

After about two hours of talking Hermione thought it was time for her and Draco to hit the dance floor.

"Come on Draco this is the last dance." Hermione said dragging her boyfriend to the dance floor. They started to dance.

"Looks like they all finally admitted to liking each other." Hermione said and she and Draco looked around. Harry and Daphne were dancing slowly and talking. Ginny and Blaise were over at a table flirting and Ron and Pansy were dancing as well.

'Everything is working out perfectly.' Hermione thought as she closed her eyes and leaned against Draco's chest.

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning she was very happy. Life was good and it was Christmas break and only she, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had decided to stay.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked sleepily as he sat down next to Daphne and gave her a peek on the cheek.

"Well I was hoping that we could go outside. I have a surprise for you all." Hermione said with a devilish little glint in her eye.

"Ok that sounds great." Draco said.

After breakfast Hermione told them to put on better close more suitable for winter and to meet her down by the lake. Once everyone was at the lake she held up a pair of shoes. Well they didn't exactly look like shoes but the Slytherins didn't know what to call them

"These," Hermione said holding up the 'shoes', "Are ice skates. I am wearing some now, and I am going to show you how to use them because we are going ice skating." Hermione walked over to the lake and stepped on, but before she could get any farther she was tackled to the ground. Hermione looked up to see Draco looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him as he pulled her to her feet.

"I don't want you to drown." Draco said, blushing slightly, but only Hermione saw because the others were trying to get the skates on.

"I'll be fine, Draco. I have done this more times than I can count and if the ice breaks there is a spell so that we won't freeze to death or sink to the bottom and drown. Ok?" She asked. Draco nodded his head and asked her to help him with his skates.

Once everyone had there skates on Hermione stepped onto the ice and taught them how to skate and stand up straight.

After and hour or so helping them get to a point were they could skate for more than 2 seconds then fall flat on the asses she went off and did flips and turns. Some tricks she had learned when she had skating lessons.

"Wow." Draco said silently to himself. His girlfriend sure was something special.

After 5 more hours of playing outside they all went and changed and met in the Room of Requirements which was decorated all Christmassy and had sleeping bags so they could have Christmas together.

"Ok, ok," Hermione said trying to get everyone to stop laughing so she could say what she wanted to say, "I vote that we all open a present." Hermione said and got all cheers and Yes's.

"Ok, I'll pass mine out first." Hermione passed out all of her presents. She had got Harry a book on Quidditch tricks, Ron a big bag of candy from Honeydukes which he had been asking for, Pansy a diary she saw her looking at when they went to buy all of their presents, Ginny a charm bracelet that would turn a different color depending on your mood, Daphne an mp3 player with all of her favorite songs when she noticed that Daphne always listened to her music, Blaise a new chess set with red and green colors, and Draco she had gotten him a new broom cleaning kit and a special charm to put on his broom so he would know were he was.

Hermione had gotten a pair of earrings from Ginny, a new copy of Hogwarts, a history form Harry, Ron had gotten her a new quill that would change color everytime you wrote with it that she had seen in a store at Hogsmeade, a new digital camera from Pansy since she had broken her other one, from Blaise she had gotten a book that would let you write new stories and put pictures in it, Daphne had gotten her a note book for her to write new songs.

Hermione sat next to Draco and asked "So, what did you get for me?"

"Here." Draco pulled out a box and gave it to her. "Now before you open it, I just want to tell that I know that you will like it."

Hermione opened the box and gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful necklace that was a heart with a pink diamond in the middle. She was so stunned and then gave it back to Draco when she noticed the price tag was still attached.

"Draco I can't accept this." Hermione said, but Draco pushed it back into her hand.

"Why not?" He questioned. "You don't like it?" Draco asked.

"No it's not that it's just that you spent 25,000 galleons on this." Everyone gasped at the price Draco had spent on her gift.

"That's the thing about having a rich boyfriend. I can spoil you rotten." Draco said taking the necklace and putting around her neck.

"Thank you." Hermione said and turned and gave him a kiss. There were ooo's and aaa's form everyone else, but they took the clue to kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Hermione couldn't wait for school to start again, she thought as she fell asleep in Draco's arms.

But what she didn't know was that Dumbledore was planning a very special contest and the rest of the school year would be taken off and they wouldn't be having exams but everyone would find out Hermione's secret, and a secret and a talent that Draco didn't even know he had.

Please dont be mad at me. I want you to continue to review and read so I will leave it there. Review and Update your own stories.


	14. Chapter 14

I know that I haven't updated in a while but, i thought if I didn't that maybe more people would review, I guess not. Here it goes.

Chapter 14: The Contest and a Secret

_But what she didn't know was that Dumbledore was planning a very special contest and the rest of the school year would be taken off and they wouldn't be having exams but everyone would find out Hermione's secret, and a secret and a talent that Draco didn't even know he had. _

There was tons of cheering going on, but the most noticed was the screamed 'NOOOOOO!!!' made by one Hermione Granger who had just learned that the rest of the school year was going to be canceled, because of a contest that Dumbledore had made.

"Listen Hermione, it's not that bad." Harry said trying to help her breath properly because now she was hyperventilating

"It's not that bad? Not that bad?! How can you say that Harry, school is canceled. No more books, no more classes, no more studying." Hermione started to hyperventilate again.

"Hermione baby, please calm down. What else, besides school being canceled for the contest, is bothering you?" Draco asked rubbing her back slightly.

"I...dont...have...a...partner...and...it...would...be...bad...to...enter..." Hermione said through gasps of breath.

"Hermione, I'll be your dance partner. But why would it be bad for you to enter?" Draco asked. He was an exceptional dancer and he knew that Hermione was to. But what was wrong with her doing the singing part. She was a very good singer.

"I just can't go out and start singing in front of people like me." Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean people like you?" Draco asked.

"Muggle-borns Draco you just wouldn't understand, unless I told you and there are to many people around right now. Maybe I'll tell you later." Hermione said getting up and walking up to the Astronomy tower.

Hermione loved it up here. It was open and yet closed off at the same time. She was outside, but she was closed off from other people. Hermione would either come here or go to her balcony to think.

'I can't sing. Draco doesn't know because he is a pure-blood, but the half-bloods and muggle-borns would know and that would be very bad if they knew about it.'

Hermione had no idea what to do. On one had she could tell everyone, one the other she could keep it a secret, or on the other hand- wait she only had two hands- or on the other foot she could sing and that would let everyone know then her big and humongous secret of hers.

Hermione decided that she would enter the contest with Draco and sing and whatever happened next would happen.

Hermione walked down to the great hall for dinner after talking Draco into doing the contest with her. He was really nervous, not about the dancing, but about the singing. Draco had no idea if he could sing or not.

Hermione still didn't know if she was doing the right thing by singing. Hermione net Draco out in front of the great hall were they would write there names on the sheet of doom and torment. Actually Hermione was exaggerating, it was just a piece of paper that you and your partner had to sign letting Dumbledore know who was going to participate in the contest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. You were really over the top this morning." Draco said, hoping he wouldn't get smacked for what he had said.

"No I want to do this Draco, whether my secret is found out or not." Hermione said and wrote Hermione on the sheet in her elegant cursive handwriting.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Hermione asked him. But the only answer she got was him signing his name on the paper.

"Ok, now I shall read the names of the young students who have decided to take part the contest." Dumbledore went on and on with the names of the people who were entered. The last couple he announced was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

The whole hall erupted into applause. Not because they were excited that Hermione and Draco were entering, but because Dumbledore had ended his speech on how it was a great honor to be participating and all the blah blah blah.

"The first session will begin tomorrow." With those last words Dumbledore dismissed all of the contestants and students to go prepare.

Hermione and Draco practiced all night doing there dance. They practiced, and practiced, and practiced.

At 1:00 in the morning they finally new they were ready and they new exactly what they were winning and that they would win the first round.

Hermione went to sleep a little nervous, but knew that she and Draco would do fine. No, better than fine, Perfect.

Hermione fell asleep with thoughts of her one true love, Draco.

Ok, I hope you all liked it. I spent a long time working on it. I know it's a little short but I will make the next chapter longer. Love Ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ: **Hi everyone I know I know please dont throw things (Hides behind couch) i wanted to update but i had and English essay that was supposed to be 2 FULL pages long. I can write more the 2 full pages of fanfic. but an essay that i dont want to write? NO!!! O promise to write more this time and i know this author's note is long but i needed to tell what was going on. I hope i haven't lost any readers. p.s. Just have to say this, my friend has an icon that says "i have ADHD and magic markers, oh the fun i will have." and i do have ADHD, yah me. That's why i am such a good writer.

Chapter 15: Love

_Hermione went to sleep a little nervous, but knew that she and Draco would do fine. No, better than fine, Perfect. _

_Hermione fell asleep with thoughts of her one true love, Draco. _

Hermione awoke to her alarm telling her it was time to get ready for her dance with Draco. She stared at her ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky or the morning sun depending on the time of day. She smiled as she thought of Draco and the dance that they were doing.

It was going to be a great day. She thought as she got up to get dressed. Hermione made her way to her closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of a blue cammy with skulls on it and a pair of low rider blue jeans.

Hermione walked into her bathroom a put on some make-up. She had dark eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Hermione walked into the common room and sat down on the couch closing her eyes and feeling the warm sunshine on her face.

Hermione heard a door open and opened her eyes to see Draco coming down the stairs from his room. The sunshine caught his hair in the right way that it looked like a halo on his head. Hermione would've laughed but couldn't because of the way he smiled at her and how Hermione knew that she had the most perfect boyfriend in the world and would do anything for her.

Hermione realised she was in LOVE!

"Good morning love." Draco said as he kissed her on the cheek. Draco sat next to her and stared into her eyes until she blushed and looked away.

"Good morning Draco, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked him as he held his hand.

"I had the most extravagant dream because you were in it. Are you ready for tonight?" Draco asked her.

"Yes of course, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, all set. I can't wait to blow the rest of them off the stage with our performance." Draco said excitedly.

"Remember, today is the dancing portion then tomorrow is the singing." Hermione said.

"Yes I remember, but what about the third part. We need a group to dance with us, then we dance, then we sing. Wow that was a mouthful." Draco said running a hand through Hermione's recently straitened hair and standing up.

"I already have that figured out. Let's go to breakfast first and I'll tell you on the way." Hermione said standing up.

Draco held out his arm and Hermione took it blushing slightly.

"Thank you, good sir." She said.

"It is my pleasure, fair lady." He said and Hermione giggled.

Hermione and Draco let go of each others arms and went to holding hands as the left through the portrait.

"Awwww, they are just so cute together." Juliet said as they walked down the hall, oblivious to all that surrounded them as they continued to talk about the competition.

"Yep." Was the only answer the Juliet got from her husband, Romeo.

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled food on to their plates.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron can I ask you guys a favor?" Hermione asked after taking a few bites of her food.

"Sure we'll do anything for you Mione, you know that." Harry said reassuringly.

"Well, you know how the first part of the competition is for Draco and I to dance then the next part we sing, but we need help on the third part." Hermione started to explain to them.

"Ok, we can help. What do you need us to do?" Ginny asked before the boys could protest.

"Well, Draco and I have to do a dance in a group of 8. Four girls and four boys, then we dance by ourselves, then we sing and that's it. Will you do it?" Hermione asked a little nervous. She knew they were her friends but didn't think they would want t dance in front of people. Especially people with eyes.

"Of course well do it Hermione, what do we need to do?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione and Ginny went into a long discussion about what they were going to do as Draco spaced off and thought about his girlfriend.

Hermione had straightened her hair this morning and se look really good. The outfit she had on was a little revealing, but everyone knew that she was his and that they would have to be a fool to try and steal her away.

Draco suddenly realised that he was indeed in LOVE!!!

"Draco? Draco?" Hermione asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry zoned out for a second. What is it?" Draco asked slightly confused, he never "zoned out" as he had so put it.

"I asked if you wanted to go practice." Hermione said as Ginny, Harry, and Ron left. Ginny was giving them an earful because they really didn't want to dance, but would if she would stop acting like her mom.

"Yah, that sounds great." Draco said and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to their common room.

Hermione and Draco practiced for 3 hours before Hermione said they should probably take showers and get ready.

Hermione took a very long relaxing shower. She went back into her room and opened her closet to reveal her dress. It was the most amazing thing she would ever wear. Hermione ran back to the bathroom and put on her make-up. She had a dark blue eye shadow that was very noticeable and dark black eyeliner.

Hermione straightened her hair then curled it so it fell in ringlets down her back. Hermione stepped into her dress and tied it in the back. The last thing Hermione put on was her dark blue high heeled shoes that had straps that went all the way up to mid shin, then went to look in her full length mirror.

"Why my dear, you look absolutely...radiant." The mirror told her not sure how to explain how Hermione looked.

"I know it's not something I would normal wear, but Draco and I are in a competition and this went with our dance and besides," Hermione said giving a little twirl, " at least I can tell my Mom that it didn't go to waste sitting in my closet."

Hermione gave one last twirl and walked out of her bedroom.

Draco took a very quick shower. He was ready to see Hermione in the beautiful dress that he knew he would love because she was in it. Hermione didn't tell him what it looked like only that he would love it.

Draco himself was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress pants and shoes. He looked very handsome if he did say so himself and his mirror had told he looked very dashing.

Draco walked out of his room just as Hermione left hers. His mouth official dropped to the floor at how beautiful Hermione looked.

A little voice in his reminded him that he was acting like an idiot and that she would belonged to him soon. As soon as he asked her to marry him.

OK everyone I know it's a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. The PROPASAL will come in a later chapter. But it IS COMING. The whole kiss on cheek instead of lips is because my BFF tom, like the one in here, sent me a text saying that he would kiss me on the cheek if he lived here but he doesn't. Please update your stories. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

P.S. a little note, please go to  and type in Only Hope by Mandy Moore and listen to the song till you can't get it out of your head. It will be in an up coming chapter. Oh and type in Hermione at the end so you have a video with the song and Hermione.

P.s.s The second part of the competition Hermione sings a song be herself then Draco by himself then both together.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope u all like it. REVIEW ANDUPDATE!!! I feel like writing today so i am. I am in the process of begging my parents to get me a laptop. I would write faster and more if I had one, but sadly I do not have one yet. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 

Chapter 16: The Dream

_A little voice in his reminded him that he was acting like an idiot and that she would belonged to him soon. As soon as he asked her to marry him. _

Hermione was wearing a dark blue dress. The dress was halter topped and hugged her body in all the write places. There was a slit on both sides of her dress and showed the dark blue laces of her shoes. Hermione also had on the necklace that Draco gave her for Christmas.

"You look beautiful." Draco said to her slightly stunned that this was his girlfriend. That no one else could have her.

"You look very handsome, yourself." She said walking up to him. "Ready to go?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Yep, let's do it." He said taking her hand in his.

They walked down to the Great Hall were the events would be held. They were instructed to wait outside while Professor Dumbledore announced everyone. They could hear what he was saying.

They were the last couple to perform.

Inside the Great Hall

"Now, last be certainly not least Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Dumbledore announced and took his seat again.

Back outside the Great Hall

"You ready?" Draco asked. He could tell that Hermione was nervous. But strangely enough he wasn't. He knew they were going to be great and it didn't matter if anyone found out Hermione's secret when she sang tomorrow. He would still love her. No matter what.

"Yep, let's do this."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the walked on to the dance floor. The music started. Hermione put her hand in his and they started to dance.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_

Draco twirled Hermione, and then lifted her up in the air. Draco had picked the song because it was one of Hermione's favorite and they could do there slow dance first and get it out of the way.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll be better when i'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life

The greatest fan of your life 

Hermione and Draco stopped dancing when the song ended. They were breathing really hard. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent and then started to applaud. Hermione and Draco took a bow hen looked at the judges who consisted of Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape, of course, gave them a 7.5. They entire Great Hall booed and hissed. They would've thrown food but it had been banned in case a sneaky Slytherin wanted to sabotage a dance with a banana peel. But they were a little surprised Snape had given the last group a 2. McGonagall and Dumbledore gave them both a 9.5. Witch brought their total to 26.5 out of 30. The highest score yet.

So far they were in the lead. Dumbledore stood and went to the podium.

"Thank You contestants for the wonderful entertainment, now everyone off to bed, tomorrow will be the first singing part of the competition."

Everyone started to leave the Great Hall. Ginny, Blaise, Pansy Ron, Harry and Daphne all came over to congratulate them.

"You guys were awesome. Were did you learn to dance like that?" Harry asked still stunned from the performance they had just given.

Draco started to tell him, when Hermione cut him off with a kiss. "You will see a lot better than that next time we dance Harry. And next time is a fast dance. A fast sexy dance." That was all Hermione said as she dragged Draco back up to their dorm.

The finally collapsed on the couches in the common room.

"I can't wait for tomorrow we get to sing. You have the most wonderful voice Hermione. And of course you're smart and funny and beautiful." Draco said placing a hot kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back her eyes were glazed over, but she looked nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I mean, I know it will be fun but my secrets coming out. Mind you, most students won't understand it but they will after I explain it to them. I'm just scared." She said the last sentence in a whisper. Hermione kicked off her shoes, her feet were sore from the stupid heels.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Kira. We will sing tomorrow and everyone will know your secret and then we can go to living out our lives." Draco said pulling her into a hug and kissing her head.

They stayed that way for about an hour. Draco suddenly realised that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and cared her to her room. He set her down on the bed and went to go to his room when he felt Hermione's grip on his silk shirt tighten. 

He tried to pull her off, but to no use. Finally he decided that he would just have to take off his shirt. Draco stood by the door way looking at his angel. He watched as Hermione pulled the shirt closer, like she wanted to inhale his sent. He sighed and walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

He walked into his room and got ready for bed. His dreams were filled of what he would hope would be 10 years from know.

Draco's Dream

Draco was on a beach with four little kids who looked strangely like him, but not completely. They were playing tag. 3 girls and a boy.

"Draco, Ellie, Jamie, Kyle and Ariel come on back dinner is ready." He heard a familiar voice call from the other side of some big boulders. He chased after the kids, but stopped when he came to a house. It was beautiful.

A yellow house, probably a big as Malfoy Manor but more friendly and inviting. The border was white and had a white picket fence. There was a small brown dog racing to meet the kids at the door.

But the most beautiful thing was standing in the door way. She had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She had a little baby girl in her arms and another girl and a boy clinging the pink satin dress she was wearing. Her tummy as big, as if she was pregnant.

"Come on Draco, dinner is getting cold. What are you staring at?" Hermione asked.

Draco just walked up to her and gave her a big kiss and whispered 'You'.

"Jamie you know we have to wait for the rest of the family." Hermione said to her daughter. She had blonde curly hair, pale skin but Hermione's big brown eyes.

"Kyle was eating to." She said pointing at her brother. He had blonde hair like her but tan skin and icy blue eyes. Kyle just stuck his tongue out at her. Draco laughed. He just had to. This was his family and he loved it. Hermione who had but the little baby in her high chair softly hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage him Draco." Hermione said. Just then they heard the crack of someone apparating in the house.

"Hello is anyone here?" He heard his father call. He was shocked, but then remembered that Lucius was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. A spy for good.

"Who wants presents?" His mother asked as him, Hermione and the children all rushed to see the grandparents. Hermione asked Lucius if he wanted to hold Darcy. He guessed that was the little baby girl she had been holding.

Draco leaned against the wall and watched his family. It was like there had been no war. No good against evil. And especially no pureblood against muggleborn crap. He sighed, he was in love. In love with his wife, his children and of cousre the life he had with his family.

End Draco's Dream

Draco was sleeping soundly. He never would find out until many years from now that Hermione was having the same dream.

Ok, hi everyone. Please dont be mad. I know it's been a LONG and PAINFUL wait for this next chapter, but I told myself to sit down and write to my hearts content and I got this master piece. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am addicted to reviews so REVIEW!!! I will write more soon I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, hi everyone

Ok, hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry. But in my defense you haven't been reviewing as much lately. I wish you would. Sorry I haven't updated yet.

_Draco was sleeping soundly. He never would find out until many years from now that Hermione was having the same dream. _

Chapter 17: Hogsmeade

The next morning when Hermione woke up she realised that today was when she would be revealing her secret. She wasn't sure what to do except to tell all the muggle borns and half bloods that they could not tell anyone and they would have to act like she was still the muggleborn, know it all girl she was.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of her school skirt and a white blouse. She put on a pair of shoes and met Draco in the common room.

When Draco woke up that morning he had expected to be in a bigger bed with his wife, but sadly he wasn't. Draco got up and took a shower. He went and looked in his closet for something to wear. Today was the trip to Hogsmeade and he was going to get Hermione a present. It wouldn't be a wedding ring. He already had that. It was a Malfoy family heirloom and he was going to propose someday with it to her. Draco got dressed in a black shirt and his robe and a pair black slacks.

He walked out to meet Hermione in the common room. He knew that she had to be nervous because tonight was the night she was going to sing. Maybe no one will figure it out because she doesn't look the way they all think she looks.

"Good morning." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck a planting a hot kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she was panting slightly.

"Wow, what's gotten into you this morning?" Draco asked, enjoying the kiss but it wasn't really Hermione's style.

"I just had the most wonderful dream and wanted to share my happiness with you." Hermione said and skipped to the portrait.

"Well, come on. We have a Hogsmeade visit today." Hermione said.

Draco walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Then left their common room hand in hand.

They entered the Great Hall and sat waiting Professor Dumbledore to start talking. Ron was waiting for him to finish talking.

"Today is a Hogsmeade visit. I expect everyone to be back by 3 so our contestants can get ready." With that Dumbledore sat and started on his breakfast.

Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy and Daphne climbed into a carriage.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked once he was seated.

"Well, I want to go to Honeydukes." Pansy said.

"Oooh, me too." Daphne agreed.

"Ok." Ron said not really caring as long as there was no clothes shopping.

"Well, I want to go clothes shopping, and I sort of got permission from Dumbledore to go somewhere." Hermione said getting excited.

"Yah, I love shopping." Pansy said.

"I wish we could go into the muggle world. They have some really cute clothes." Daphne said and everyone looked at her.

"I always wanted to go there." Ginny commented, finally taking her eyes off of Blaise.

"What? My mom took me to a muggle place called the 'Mall Of America.' It was so cool. Even if it was in America." Daphne said being defensive.

"Well, that's what Dumbledore gave me permission to do. We can go into the muggle world, just not America." Hermione said almost bouncing off the walls and the carriage came to a stop and she, Pansy and Daphne all got out.

All four girls heard groans and looked to see the boys slumped over looking defeated.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Did you know that some muggle clothes leave very little to the imagination?" Hermione said.

Hermione, Daphne, Pansy and Ginny all looped arms and started for Honeydukes.

The boys, of course, followed.

"So, when are we going shopping?" Draco asked, trying not to imagine the things he could put Hermione in.

"Well, first Pansy, Ginny, Daphne, Harry and Ron are going to Honeydukes. I wanted to go to the bookstore and get a book. What are you two boys doing?"

"We are going to the Quidditch store. How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks in a half hour and then we can go to the muggle world." Blaise said.

They all nodded except for Harry and Ron who wanted to go to the Quidditch store.

Once Harry and Ron were dragged off by Pansy and Daphne with Ginny skipping along behind them and Hermione was at the bookstore Draco and Blaise headed to the real place they were going to.

Draco and Blaise walked into a store that was filled with all kinds of jewelry. Draco had seen on Hermione's calendar that today was Valentines Day and wanted to get her something special.

Blaise had also seen that and was getting Ginny something. Harry and Ron had already got there gifts. They had bought one for every month. They were so forgetful they thought that this was easiest. If one of the girls told them that something was this month and there wasn't a Hogsmeade trip they would pick out a gift and give it to them.

"May I help you?" A woman said from behind the counter.

"Yes..." Blaise started to tell the woman what he wanted while Draco drifted around the store looking at all the wonderful items until his eyes fell upon a necklace.

It was a simple stone, almost like a tear, on a silver necklace. He looked and saw a tag. The tag said that it was a fairy tear. It was very rare to come by. Most fairies were usually happy and cheerful. But, when a fairy was sad the would cry one tear. Just one. A single tear that if you could find one just after the fairy had shed it and cast a preservation charm on it, then it would last forever.

Draco picked it up and carried it to the register.

"How much is this?" Draco asked not really caring for the price.

"That item is 65,000 galleons." The woman said giving Blaise his purchase.

Draco blanched. That was a lot of money. Almost the same as a new lightning bolt. The new broom that had come out.

"I'll take it." He said. Draco wrote her a special kind of check. The women could take it to Gringotts and they would withdraw it from his account.

"Thank you." The women said and gave him the bag. Blaise stared at Draco until they were out of the store making there way to the Three Broomsticks.

"What?" Draco asked, clearly irritated that Blaise was just staring at him like he had just did a tap dance in a pink tutu and said 'Hufflepuff. Because 'Huffle' and 'Puff' are funny sounding words. Then giggled like a mad school girl.

"I can not believe that you spent that mush on Hermione." Blaise said.

"I spent half that much." Blaise proclaimed.

"That still means you spent a lot, Blaise, and besides she's worth it." Draco said the last part almost so low that he thought Blaise hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, he had.

"You love her." Blaise said. It wasn't a question.

"You're head over heels in love. Dude." Blaise said.

"Yes I am and I don't care who hears it." Draco said proudly.

"Ok then." Blaise said and stood on a near by tree stump.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. Suddenly he was pulled down and hit on his head.

"Blaise." Draco said threateningly.

"Fine, fine, fine. I won't tell as long as you tell Hermione. Tonight." Blaise said.

Draco had told Blaise the he had arranged a special dinner tonight in the kitchens. After they would go get dressed and would perform.

"..." Draco looked a bit uncertain, but when Blaise went to stand on a bench he said "ok, I'll tell her. Tonight." Draco said.

"Yes." Blaise said with a huge grin on his face but the grin finished when he saw the look in Draco's eyes.

"If I have to tell Hermione that means _you _have to tell Ginny." Draco said and walked into the Three Broomsticks without waiting to hear Blaise's answer.

"Hey everyone." Draco said taking a seat next to Hermione and giving her a long, sweet kiss. All the girls awed and the boys just looked plane embarrassed.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked blushing slightly at the attention.

"I missed you." Was all he said. Hermione saw the bag and tried to grab it, but Draco moved so it was out of her reach.

"No no Hermione. You don't see me going threw your bags, so don't go through mine." Draco said and Hermione crossed her arms and sulked. She stopped when Draco kissed her.

"So is everyone ready to go to the muggle world?" Hermione asked as the got up and left the Three Broomsticks. She heard a chorus of yes's and a few groans.

"Right know none of us are even remotely ready to go." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her strangely.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that if we were to go to the muggle world we wouldn't do a good job of blending in." She said and looked down at hers and everyone else's attire.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?' Blaise asked and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We would look really strange to muggle because they don't go around wearing robes, Blaise." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Do you remember the spell I taught you?" She asked the other three girls and they nodded.

"Ok, change and then we can help the guys." She said

Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Ginny were all suddenly standing in totally, compleetly different outfits.

Hermione was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. Over it she had a white and hot pink zip up jacket. She had a pair of short jean shorts and on her feet was a pair of flip flops with cherries on them. Hermione's hair was straight and dirty blonde in color. She had it in a high pony tail with her bangs in front of her face.

Pansy was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark white sparkly halter top with a jean jacket over it. The jeans had a hole in the knee. On her feet she wore a pair of converse shoes. Her hair was the same color, black, but longer and had streaks of dark red in them.

Ginny was wearing a jean skirt and a long sleeve pink shirt. The shirt had a sequined skull on it. She had black leggings on under her skirt. Her hair was now dark auburn and was slightly longer than shoulder length. She didn't have any freckles. On her feet she wore uggs.

Daphne was wearing a pair of jeans with a black sweater. The sweater had pink, purple, blue, green, and yellow sparkles on it. Daphne's hair was a light golden color and was in a cute side pony tail.

In general the girls looked HOT!!

Hermione looked over the others and approved there outfits but added at least two bracelets and a black ponytail on each wrist. She also cast a spell to make it look like they had pierced ears.

"Now, I put to muggle devices in you pockets. One is a cell phone. It's different for each of us. The other is an i-pod. Most teenagers have one. Now let's get to work on the boys." Hermione said clearly overjoyed to finally give these boys a sences of what muggle boys looked like and how if they were to go out into public, without the obvious wizard attire, they would look like geeks.

Hermione stepped up to Draco. The others each stepped up to their boyfriends as well.

They circled them as though they were prey. They finally stopped in front of each of them.

"On the count of three. Ready, one, two, THREE!" Each girl cast their spell.

To say the boys looked HOT was an understatement. There was only one problem. How were they going to get them to stop pulling up there pants?

Ok, hi everyone. I know you're all probably mad that I haven't updated in a LONG time. But I did just update right now so I hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I live for them literally. I guess it will keep you reading because I haven't told you how incredibly HOT the boys looked yet. Or Hermione's Secret.

I would like to say thank you to all of my readers and to say please REVIEW and UPDATE your own stories cause mine aren't the only ones that are good. (Not trying to be cocky or anything it's just what people have reviewed.)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone

Hi Everyone. Well, I gotta say, i'm kinda disappointed that only 3, THREE, people reviewed. Now I'm sad cause I think u don't like my story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or comment or something. I would also like to apologies for not updating sooner. A lot of things have been going on, the most important of which is that my grandfather is dying and will die soon. I am writing to get my mind off of it. I love u all and hope that u all enjoy reading my stories as much as I love writing them.

Chapter 18: Hermione's Secret

_To say the boys looked HOT was an understatement. There was only one problem. How were they going to get them to stop pulling up there pants? _

"Wow." Ginny said. The boys looked like total hotties.

Pansy giggled. "What?" Ginny asked her, clearly confused.

"I think something went wrong with the spell. There pants look about ready to fall off." Pansy giggled again at the site of all of the boys holding their belt loops.

"Stop," Hermione said, "That's the way their supposed to be, so stop pulling them up."

"But, Hermione." Ron whined. He didn't like people seeing his boxers.

"Listen, boys in the muggle world wear their pants like this. If you want to look like a geek go ahead and find a belt." Hermione said crossing her arms.

Draco stopped pulling his pants up and looked at Hermione.

"A Malfoy has never been called a geek and never will be." He said cockily, and then went back to pulling up his pants.

"Well, if you don't stop I can guaranty that you will be laughed at." Hermione said.

"Fine, I guess they'll sty like this." Draco said glaring.

"Hermione, why don't you use a spell so it will look like their pants are half way down their butts, but there really were there supposed to be." Daphne said.

Hermione looked at her. "That's a really good idea." Hermione complimented Daphne.

A few minutes later all boys were happy to have there pants were they were supposed to be.

Hermione stood back and looked the boys over.

Draco was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, like all of the boys, and a black shirt. The shirt had a silver snack on it. He had a pair or black tennis shoes. In Draco's pocket was a cell phone and i-pod. In his ear was a diamond stud. It took Hermione a few seconds to convince him that it was supposed to be there.

Harry was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a dark red shirt with a black zip up hooded sweatshirt. Harry also had a cell phone and an i-pod. His shoes were like Draco's, plain black.

Ron was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a gray t-shirt with Abercrombie on it. Hermione told him that it was a muggle store. Ron had on black shoes. He also had a cell phone and i-pod.

Blaise was wearing dark green t-shirt. He had baggy jeans with holes in them. Blaise had said that a Zabini never wore clothes with holes in them, that was for muggles. Then Hermione pointed out that they were going to the muggle world so it didn't really matter. Blaise had a diamond in his ear like Draco and black shoes. He also had a cell phone and i-pod.

"What is this?" Draco asked pulling out his i-pod.

"That's an i-pod. Muggle use it to listen to music. Almost all muggle have one so just pretend to know what it is. And don't turn it on and say some goofy thing." Hermione said.

She could just imagine the guys playing with their phones and i-pods then the cell phones start beeping and they go jumping around like they had never seen one before. That would be bad.

"Now, I have to get a dress for tonight so Pansy, Ginny, Daphne and I will be going to Macey's. If you need us just open your phone and press and hold the number one till it starts to dial. Please don't scream into the phone." Hermione instructed them.

"Let's go." Ginny said excitedly and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

10 minutes later they were in the mall.

Hermione turned to everyone. "Now, we will meet back here in 2 hours then we have to go," Hermione turned to the boys "The girls and I are going to go pick out a dress for me to wear tonight, you r free to do what ever you like." As the group started to go their own ways Hermione pulled Harry over.

"Make sure that they don't go crazy or do something stupid." Harry nodded knowing that this would be the first time that Ron, Draco and Blaise would be in the muggle world and probably would end up making themselves look stupid in front of everyone.

"Come on Hermione." Daphne said and pulled Hermione into a store. All three girls scattered and began pulling things off racks for Hermione to try on. Hermione sat down on one of the benches and watched.

"Here Hermione, go into that dressing room and try all of theses on." Pansy said and dumped at least 12 dresses in her arms.

"And these." Ginny said dumped her load into Hermione's already full arms.

"These too." Daphne said and pushed Hermione into the dressing room before she could protest.

"So what should we do?" Draco asked slightly scared that a lot of the muggles in the mall were looking at him and not in a good way or at least to him. So far he had been asked out by 5 girls and 1 guy. Blaise, Harry and Ron had all been asked out by at least 2 girls.

The boys all looked at each other then ran to the store the girls where in.

Hermione looked at her watch when the boys came back. She was in the middle of modeling a light pink dress. It was silky and sparkly and was a spaghetti strapped dress. She looked very beautiful in it. It had only been ten minutes since they had split up and the boys were back already.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked hands on her hips clearly annoyed.

"Those muggles are scary." Draco said and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad." Daphne said.

"Oh yeah, well I have been asked out by 5 girls and a guy. Now tell me you don't think that's scary." Draco said matter of factly.

The girls looked at each other then burst into a fit of giggles.

"What is so damn funny?" Draco asked he was not use to people laughing at him and when people did laugh it wasn't at him it was with him.

"Draco people ask you out all the time, what is so scary about them asking you out now?" Ginny asked trying to control her giggles but failed.

"Because I have a girlfriend. Dont they know that?" Draco asked sounding so stupid.

"Yeah and we have all been asked out to, dont they now we already have a girlfriend?" Blaise asked and Ron nodded but Harry shook his head and smacked it. 'How dumb could they get?'

"No they don't know that. Why would you think they would?" Hermione asked. Her boyfriend may get all good grades but sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Well everyone at Hog-"Draco was cut off when Harry's hand flew over his mouth.

"Malfoy shut up." Harry said. Draco pulled Harry's hand off of his mouth.

"Why?" Draco said glaring at Harry.

"You can't just say what school we go to cause someone could hear you and then they would ask where our school is and a bunch of other questions and we would be in a lot of trouble." Harry whispered into Draco's ear trying to make him understand.

"Oh, fine. Everyone at our school knows we are going out, why don't these people?" Draco said choosing his words carefully.

"Because not all of these people got to our school Draco. Why don't you guys go over there and ride a rollercoaster or something. We should be done soon." Hermione told Draco, but he wasn't listening he was too mesmerized by how his girlfriend looked in that dress.

"Draco snap out of it." Ron said and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Draco blinked and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on." Blaise said and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to wear the rollercoaster was.

"Boys can be idiots sometimes." Daphne said.

"Yeah well at least we know what dress Hermione is going to get." All three girls turned to look at Hermione who was still wearing the pink dress.

"Now what?" Hermione asked later as they left the store already having paid for the dress.

"Now you need accessories." Ginny said and pulled her into another store.

An hour later Hermione had a new dress, shoes, necklace, and tiara all matching with her dress.

"Where do you think the boys are?" Hermione asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." Ginny said and pointed to where the boys were getting of the rollercoaster just to go stand in line again. The girls walked over to them.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Daphne asked them. They looked at her, then each other, then back at her and said in unison "No."

"How many times have you been on this ride?" Hermione asked knowing that if they had gone at least 3 times they were on an adrenaline rush.

"We've been on 17 times. This will be our 18th." Draco said. "And we have had at least 10 soda's" Draco said bouncing up and down looking really hyper.

"Well get out of line. We have to be back at school soon." The boys got out of line and looked really nervous.

"Go to the bathroom." Hermione said and pointed to where the restrooms were. The boys smiled gratefully and practically ran there.

15 minutes later they were standing in Hogsmeade.

They spent 20 minutes wondering around Hogsmeade then got into a carriage to go back to Hogwarts because Hermione and Draco had to get ready for there performance. No one saw Draco go into a jewelry store and come back out with a package.

Hermione was standing looking at her mirror. She was very nervous. In only a few minutes she would be revealing her secret to the entire student body of Hogwarts. Hermione knew that if Draco was there she could do it. She looked at herself. She looked beautiful. Her tiara went beautifully with her dress. The tiara was gold with pink diamonds. Her shoes were high heeled sandals.

Hermione walked out into the common room surprised not to find Draco there. She went to his door and knocked.

"Draco are you ready?" Hermione asked.

Draco heard Hermione call him and smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it. He had been ready for 10 minutes now.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say as he looked at Hermione.

"You look amazing." Draco said.

"Thanks." Hermione said and took Draco's hand.

"I got you something in Hogsmeade." Draco said and pulled out a white box.

He handed it to her and watched her as she opened it. Her eyes widened at the jewelry in side.

"Draco its beautiful. Would you put it on me?" Hermione asked handing the neck lace to Draco, turning around and holding her hair up.

The necklace was a gold heart locket with a pink diamond in the center. Draco unclasped it and put it around her neck. Hermione turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Draco." She said and they headed out the portrait.

Hermione was standing back stage. Dumbledore had turned the Great Hall into a concert hall since the contestants would be singing today. Hermione looked out form the side and saw how many people where out there. She jumped when someone's arms went around her waist.

"Scared?" Draco asked her putting his head on her shoulder.

"Scared? No. Nervous? Hell Yeah." Hermione said and leaned into him.

Draco turned Hermione around and gave her a kiss.

"Don't be you are going to be amazing." Draco said and watched as a smile formed on her lips.

"Me on the other hand, I am going to make a fool out of myself." Draco smiled as he heard her laugh.

"Have you ever sung before?" Hermione asked him. They would each be singing one song then one together.

"Yes, but it was with a bunch of other people so I'm not sure how I sing." Draco said.

"And next we have Hermione Granger singing 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore." Hermione heard Dumbledore say and new it was time.

"Good luck." Draco said and kissed her one last time before she walked on stage.

Hermione looked out to all the people, took a deep breath and began singing as the music started.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Hermione closed her eyes waiting to her it. But it never came. There applause and she walked off the stage.

'Maybe it's because I don't usually sing slow songs.' Hermione thought absently. Hermione ran into something hard and soft.

"Oof." Hermione said and began to fall backwards but only to stop before she hit the ground.

"How did it go?" Draco asked her as he pulled her to her feet.

"It went great. No one recognised who I was or well sing for anyway." Hermione said.

"I still don't know what the big deal is. You can sing and you're really good at it." Draco said. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"The deal is that none of the muggleborns or half bloods knows that I am the person who sings for Hannah Montana. And that's the way I want it to stay." Hermione said and gave Draco a kiss.

"Ok, well it's my turn." Draco said and walked out onto the stage.

Draco was nervous. He hoped that he had practiced his song enough.

"Here is Draco Malfoy singing 'When you look me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers." Professor Dumbledore said.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Draco smiled as the song ended. Everyone was applauding him.

"Now their duet." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione walked out on stage.

Hermione and Draco began to sing.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart**  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**  
**_  
_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
_**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_**  
**_  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_**  
**_  
**And **life__**is a road that I wanna keep going  
**Love **is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_**  
**_  
**Yeah**

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going_****_

_Starting out on a journey_  
_**  
**_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you__

(Draco **BOLD **Hermione _Italics _Both Underlined)

Draco and Hermione were both looking at each other. The entire hall was in an uproar. They were screaming and clapping.

"Now we have a group singing." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco waited till Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Ron, Blaise and Ginny had gotten on the stage. They had been practicing this song all week. To fill the requirements for the singing they had to sing in a group.

"Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger singing 'Seasons Of Love' from the musical RENT." Dumbledore said.

All:  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

Hermione:  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man

Draco:  
In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

All:  
It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love 

Hermione:  
Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

ALL  
Seasons Of Love(2x)

Everyone was giving them a standing ovation. The were clapping and cheering and screaming.

Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a kiss that she would never forget.

Dear Readers,

So, what did you think? I enjoyed writing it so I assume you all enjoyed reading it. I hope!! I am going to be writing more one shots over the summer and more chapters. I kinda had writers block but then it got cleared when school was over. So ya!! Please Review and Update!!


End file.
